In the Arms of the Angels
by Hincaru
Summary: Sakura is a princess with the beauty of a goddess. Syaoran is the God sent down to punish her, and remind her of her mortality. Yet somehow love is born where tragedy should reign. What is one willing to do to protect that love? :based on a greek myth:
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Card Captors Sakura, and I do not own the story of Psyche and Cupid.

Yes this story is based on a Greek myth,(so obviously it's in an alternate universe) and one of my very favorite loves stories. But i'll have to make it more modern, obvously. OH! And if you are anything like me, you want to know what god, goddess, and other people our CCS characters are based on, so I made you a list. And for those of you who only know them by their english names I added those to the list as well! Here you go!:

**Psyche:** Sakura Kinomoto  
**Cupid (God of Love): **Syaoron Li  
**Sister:** Meilin  
**Sister**: Chiharu/Chelsea  
**brother (added for my story):** Toya Kinomoto/Tori  
**Father(king):** Fujitaka Kinomoto/Aiden  
**Mother(queen):** Nadeshiko Kinomoto/Natasha  
**Venus(Goddess of beauty, love, and fertility):** Ruby Moon

In the story after the names I will put their Greek God/Goddess counterparts (if they have one), just so you don't get confused :D

I hope you enjoy reading it!:

* * *

Long ago in an ancient city there lived the great and benevolent king, Fujitaka. He and his beautiful queen Nadeshiko had three daughters and one son. Their son's name was Toya, and he was a brave young prince indeed, their daughters, however, were oldest was named Chiharu, and her chestnut eyes won the hearts of all who viewed them. Their middle daughter was named Meilin and her long and shining hair was the most beautiful in the land. And finally there was their youngest daughter, Sakura (Psyche). Though the two older daughters were both charming and beautiful, the youngest was breath taking. Such beauty was failed to be explained, for mortal words would never be enough. As a matter of fact, her beauty and modesty was so famed that people would come from all over to see the beautiful young woman. And without fail all of them were left in awe at the sight of her. Once a man even said that Ruby (Venus) herself couldn't compare in beauty, and it seemed he wasn't the only one who thought this way. Soon all of the shrines of Ruby were left bare and empty, for all of the worshipers were flocking to that beautiful princess. However.. such worship was destined only for an imortal, and the sight of a mere human recieving such praise angered Ruby. So the vengeful godess began to devised a plan...

and this is where our story begins...

"Li... LI!" Ruby yelled for her son, her voice echoed in the halls of her castle.

Li (Cupid), being the defiant and mischievous boy he was, took his time to get to his mother's side.

"LI!" She yelled once more, only louder. It boomed through her castle and shook walls.

He took haste and landed at his mother's side. "Yes?" he asked with a sigh.

"My boy, look at this young tramp!" Ruby pointed down into her looking glass, spying on the castle and Sakura. "She's used her beauty to blind the mortals and be treated as a Goddess! She has tried to eclipse me in the eyes of the humans!"

Li looked at the glass and blinked once before giving his mother a 'so what do you want me to do about it' face. She continued quickly before he could say anything.

"Get your dear mother revenge, my child. Peirce her chest with one of your golden arrows and make her fall for an undeserving creature. A cruel and hideious, undeserving man."

"Only if I can do it my way." Li said quietly.

"oh?" She looked curiously at her son. "And how is that?"

"Let me take cups from your fountains of sweet and bitter water and curse her while I can. If all else fails, then in the end no man will love her."

Ruby laughed viciously. "Brilliant my son... teach that tramp her mortality."

"And so I shall.. when she falls into slumber."

Toya was wandering the halls of his family's castle trying to locate his younger sisters. In his arms he carried dresses, and he himself wore nobel robes.

"Chiharu! Meilin! Sakura! Where are you?" he called as he searched.

His steps were not light and they echoed through the halls with every step he took. Just when his steps fell into an even pace he nearly ran straight into a young girl. His sandles screached to a halt on the marble floors, and his youngest sister laughed lightly.

"Hello Toya." Sakura said with a laugh.

"Sakura! There you are! Where are Chiharu and Meilin?" he asked, exasperated.

The other two sisters emerged from the same room Sakura had been in.

"What's wrong brother?" Chiharu asked.

"Yeah, why in such a hurry?" Meilin asked with a smirk.

"Mother and Father had these dresses made for you. Now quickly put them on, you're going to be late for dinner!"

"We can't have that!" Chiharu said, looking very excited. Her sisters smiled brightly too. It was as if they were hiding somthing.

Toya just raised an eyebrow at them. "O...k... Here." He started handing out the dressed. "The blue one is for you, Chiharu. The green one for Meilin, and here is the pink for you Sakura."

They all smiled at the clothes in their hands.

"Hurry up and get dressed! Don't be late for dinner!" And with that Toya procedded to run back down the hall and towards the dining room.

//

Despite their brother's warning, they were a few minutes late to dinner. But their family wasn't angry, but anticipating the viewing of their daughters.

"What is taking them so long?" Nadeshiko asked, she smiled in her excitement.

"They're probably trying to make the dresses look perfect." Toya said, more annoyed then his mother. He was hungry and the girls were holding his dinner up.

"They get that after their mother." Fujitaka smiled at his wife who returned the affection.

Finally the first daughter came in. Meilin dressed in her green dress.

"You're so beautiful, my daughter!" the queen smiled brightly at her child.

"I know." Meilin laughed, "but wait until you see Chiharu!" And with that Meilin spread her arms, introducing her older sister as she walked into the room. She looked very beautiful.

"Blue truly is your color, dear." the king smirked at his children.

"Hehehe, thank you daddy." the teen replied, blushing lightly.

"Where's Sakura?" Toya asked. He hated to pick favorites, but Sakura was indeed his pick of the three. He found his other sisters to be fake and avarice. Don't worry, he loved them, but Sakura was his baby.

Meilin looked insulted, however, so Toya had to disguise his true thoughts with a lie.

"Where is she? I'm starving!" he lied.

"I don't know,"Meilin sighed as she and her sister took their seats "She was having trouble with her dress."

"And you two didn't help her?" Nadeshiko stood from the table, getting ready to go to her youngest daughters aid, but no sooner did she stand did Sakura come stumbling into the dining room, holding the sides of her pink dress up as not to trip on it.

She was exhasperated, yet her beauty was uneffected. She, by far, was the most beautiful this evening.

"So-sorry.." she said between breaths. "I couldn't get it on right.. and then I had to run..." she smiled lightly at her family as she took her place across from her brother, and next to Meilin.

"Took you long enough, twerp. You held up dinner." Meilin stated with annoyance in her voice.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Sakura frowned and bowed her head. "I didn't mean to hold dinner up."

"Don't worry about it, sis." Toya said, comforting his youngest sister.

Meilin and Chiharu's stares were as sharp as daggers as they watched their little sister.

"Don't fret darling." Nadeshiko rescued Sakura from her sisters.

"You're as beautiful as Ruby Moon herself, Sakura." Fujitake smiled at his youngest. "A delayed dinner is worth it to see you so beautiful... however... that frown isn't as becoming."

Sakura smiled up at her parents. Meilin sighed.

It took only a minute for the servants to bring the food to the table, and after a few bites Chiharu could contain her joy no longer.

"Mother, father... I have great news!" she smiled at them.

"Oh?" the king smirked back at his oldest. "And what's that?"

It was then that Chiharu got a little shaken and embarassed.

"Go on sis!" Meilin said.

"They'll be delighted!" Sakura reassured her eldest sister.

"Does this have something to do with what ever you guys were getting all giggly about earlier?" Toya asked, refering to when he brought them their dresses.

"Yes... actually..." Chiharu smiled up at her parents again. "I... I'm getting married!"

"What?" the king, queen, and prince said together.

"Whom?" Nadeshiko asked, smiling brightly.

"The prince from the city to the west." Meilin said happily.

"The one she has been spending so much time with!" Sakura added with a bright smile.

Fujitake beamed with pride. "To think.. my daughter is to become a bride! I'm so happy for you darling!"

"And here I thought no one would marry you three." Toya smirked at his sisters.

"Ha Ha brother. You know better then that Toya" Meilin said sarcastically. "I already know who my husband will be!" She smiled.

"Oh?" the queen said. "Who's that?" she asked with a smile.

"The prince of the city just to the north of us! You should see the way he looks at me mother! I just know that he will take me as his bride."

"It's hard to imagine! My little girls are growing up so fast!" Fujitake smiled.

"Yeah, it seems like just yesterday they were whining little brats." Toya laughed.

"Don't tell me, "Sakura smiled. "It was just yesterday?"

"Ouch.. my punchline." Toya smirked at his youngest sister.

"So how about you, darling?" Nadeshiko asked her youngest daughter. "Have you a prince in mind?"

Sakura looked at the table and blushed. "N-no... I haven't been looking for one..."

Her sisters laughed.

"See brother," Meilin said, still laughing "The only person you need to worry about is Sakura."

"Yeah, who would want her?" Chiharu asked with a chuckle. "She's too tomboy for any prince to love."

Sakura looked sadly down at her plate of food. Toya grew angry, but held his tongue of the profanities he wished to say. "I'm not the least bit worried about Sakura." the prince said, trying to hide his anger. "The only reason she isn't married already is because all men are intimidated by her beauty."

The king and queen smiled at their son for coming to his sister's rescue. The other two girls frowned. The rest of dinner went by in near silence.

//

Li had been watching his victim all day through his mother's looking glass. He witnessed her cruel sisters and her beloved brother. He saw her happy father and her beautiful mother. He saw their whole dinner, and he even watched as she stumbled wearily to her bedroom and fell onto her large bed and silk blankets. It was then that he decided to wait an hour before pursueing her.

He took two amber vases to his mother's fountains and filled them. One with sweet water, and the other with bitter. After he knew that Sakura was in a deep sleep he made sure that he would be invisible to the human eyes and he took flight, heading towards his victim's house.

He flew through the chilled midnight air and up to her window. Gently and quietly he pushed the shutters open, closing them silently behind him.

He stopped moving his wings and hovered to the ground. The marble floors were cold on his bare feet, and it sent a chill up his body. Slowly he walked over to the girl, sleeping in her bed. He gazed at her for a moment before taking the vases from his robes and setting them onto her end table. He gently took the bitter water into his hands and shed a few drops over the lips of the sleeping beauty. He then took one of his shining golden arrows and prepared to make her fall in love with an unworthy man, just as his mother ordered... but looking at her now... it made Li feel pity. How could he do something so harsh to someone who had done nothing wrong. Just because a goddess had fallen victim to envy. Why should an innocent get punished when they have done nothing wrong. He shook the thoughts out of his mind, and reluctantly he started the arrow towards her. He moved it closer and closer to her until he himself could feel warmth eminating from her skin. Finally the tip of the arrow touched her arm, but before it could peirce her she awoke.

Her emerald eyes fell on Li.

He froze in fear. That is, until he remembered that he couldn't be seen.

The young beauty's eyes moved around the dark room, searching for something she knew was there... but in mere moments she was asleep again. Something so subtle that she would write it off as a dream when the sun rose.

Li gazed at her. A light in the darkness. She was far more beautiful then one could ever imagine. He moved her hair from her face and smiled lightly down at her. He was bewildered by the feeling in his chest.

"Perhaps it was a mistake.." Li whispered to himself "...for mother to have shown her to me first..."

But he was stolen from his thoghts by a sudden pain in his side. When he looked down see what it was, he found that his very own arrow had peirced him. He put it away and picked up his two vases, getting ready to leave and forget about his mother's orders, but he had to stop and look at her once more. Seeing her there.. the picture of her innocent eyes burnt into his mind... he suddenly felt terrible for what he had done. When he poured the bitter water over her lips... what had he done? He was the god of love... and yet he felt like a monster.

Li took the vase of sweet water and he poured it over the beauty.

He knelt down beside her once more and looked at her face.. or one would have thought. He was looking past her outer beauty and into her soul. He thought about how modest she was at the dinner table... how understanding she was of her wicked sisters.. and how forgiving she was for their cruel words.

"You are more beautiful then mother." he said quietly, but with a hint of laughter.

Slowly Li walked back to the window and opened it, letting the cold breeze move over him. He jumped from the window and let his wings catch him. He turned and looked at the girl once more before closing the shutters and starting back towards heaven. He struggled to think of a good lie to tell his mother.

* * *

So how did you like it? :3

Oh, please review if you do!

I would love to write the next chapter, but if you're not interested then I will have to discontinue. D:

I so hope you enjoyed it!

-Hincaru


	2. Chapter 2: The Curse

ok, here is the list of new characters!:

**Oracle of Apollo:** Clow Reed

**Apollo(God of art, prophecy and light):** Eriol Hiiragizawa

**Zephyer (God of the West Wind):** Yukito/Julian

I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 2: The Curse:**

* * *

Ruby Moon was laying in her bed, awaiting her son's return. She sighed deeply and thought about going to her looking glass to see exactly where he was, but no sooner did she stand did he open the door to her room.

"Hello, Syaoran."

Li closed the door behind him. "Call me Li, mother. Syaoran is my God name..." he hated being called Syaoran by anyone he knew personally.

Li moved over to his mother's side, who tried to hold back a laugh, but she failed.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"What?" Li played stupid, trying to buy more time to think of a good lie.

His mother plopped down on her bed. "What do you mean 'what?' What did you do to the girl?" she had agitation in her voice.

For a moment Li thought about telling her the truth, that was until he heard that anger in her voice. When it came to Ruby Moon there was no saying more true then 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.' It was this reason that he decided to lie to her.

"I cursed her and peirced her skin with my arrow." he lied.

"Great!" she laughed. "Between you and I she will never get a deserving man!" Ruby celibrated. "How will she ever get a good man if the goddess of love dosen't like her?"

"Perhaps if the God of love did..?" Li said without thinking.

Ruby shot him a glare. "But we don't have to worry about that... now do we Syaoran?"

He shook his head. "No, not at all! Why would I ever care for such a mortal?"

"That's what I thought..." she gave him one last look over before laying down in her bed. "Now leave, I'm tired.. and I suggest you go to bed as well. All of the gods and goddess are meeting up at Olympus tomorrow, and you are expected there as well."

Li nodded once and left his mother's room. He started down the hallway, he saught after the comfort of his own bed.

When he was safely tucked inside of his room he spoke quietly to himself.

"I cursed her? I feel like I've been cursed... I've never felt this sort of pain in my chest before..." he sighed once before turning over and falling into a deep slumber, his dreams were filled with that mortal princess.

//

It had been months since Chiharu had announced that she was to be wed, and long since has she. Her prince and she were very happy, moving frequently between castles and cities, visiting their families often. In a few months her prince was set to become king. His father choose to step down after his boy got married, and needless to say Chiharu had never been happier.

Meilin was even married now, as of two months ago. That prince she spoke of over dinner had finally stopped beating around the bushes and asked her. She was delighted.

Both of the sisters were very happy. They were married to powerful, rich, handsome princes. It was everything they'd ever dreamed of, they had every reason to be happy. But Sakura was left there, nine months later still unmarried.

For quite some time this fact didn't bother Fuijitaka or Nadeshiko, but after a few months it began to. Their other daughters were both married to princes, soon to become queens, yet their youngest was not. They knew that she was the favorite of the men, and they knew that people came from all over to see her beauty. Even princes. That's why they didn't understand how she wasn't married yet.

What they didn't know is that Ruby, the goddess of love, wouldn't allow any man to love Sakura. What Ruby didn't know was that Sakura wasn't cursed to love an unworthy man.

"I'm telling you, men are far to intimidated by her beauty!" Toya insisted to his parents.

The whole family was sitting around, debating the reasons. Even Meilin and Chiharu was there.

"Her beauty never stopped them before." Nadeshiko argued.

"Maybe people don't think she is the most beautiful anymore?" Chiharu asked.

"That's not true." Fujitaka said. "People still come to see her.. but they don't seem at all infatuated.. not like they used to be."

"Perhaps.. I've just not found the right one yet..." Sakura sat in the middle of the room, staring at her feet. She was sad and embarassed, her cheeks were burning red.

"Maybe she just pissed off a god or something." Meilin said, bored with the conversation. She didn't realise that her comment would spark something more.

"Maybe... maybe you're right..." Nadeshiko said. She looked over at her husband.

"Ruby Moon.. she must be angry at us for comparing you to her, Sakura."

"Comparing?" Chiharu almost laughed. "You've out and said that Sakura was more beautiful then Ruby."

"It's our fault..." Fujitaka said quietly, and sadly.

"Well... what can we do now?" Nadeshiko asked. "Ruby Moon is too vengeful a goddess to ever forgive such a thing!"

"I guess there is nothing you can do." Meilin said with a small sigh, wishing the conversation would end.

"Maybe there is." Toya said.

All eyes fell on him.

"What? What is there?" Chiharu asked.

"The Oracle of Eriol (Apollo), the one who claims to be his incarnation.. He can help you. He can speak directly to the gods."

"Of course!" Fujitaka said with a smile. "I'd forgotten that he had moved here. We shall go speak with him now! Come on everyone, get dressed, we're going into town!"

//

For all of these months Li had watched Sakura through his mother's looking glass. Every once in a while he would even go to her house and admire her there. Over the months Li had found himself growing more and more fond of the princess. He couldn't even escape her in his dreams. Everynight she was there.

Li had grown so fond of the girl he was finding every excuse to be close to her, and now, as he watched her through the looking glass he found his perfect chance. He got ready to run and see his best friend, but stopped for a moment. He looked at Sakura, her eyes filled with sadness as she put on her coat to go speak with the oracle.

"Don't be sad princess..." he ran his fingers over the looking glass... "Things will be better soon..."

And with that Li took flight and quickly went looking for his friend, Eriol.

It didn't take Li long to find him. He was bouncing a ball off of a golden pillar on the edge of Olympus. Li was eager when he landed beside his friend.

"Hello Syaoran... what's wrong?"

"Nothing..." Li gave his best friend a strange look. "For the hundreth time call me Li."

"Ok.." Eriol laughed lightly. "How can I help you?"

"Oh yeah!" Li lost his train of though in his excitment. "Do you recall your oracle? Your incarnation?"

"Well I'd certainly hope I did." He gave his friend a strange look. "..why?"

"He will be speaking with you in a few minutes."

"Have you been spying on my oracle?" Eriol asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yes. No. No I haven't, not realy, it just came up when I was watching my mother's looking glass."

"So you are spying on someone." Eriol grinned at his friend.

"Shut up, that's not the point. When he speaks with you, he will be asking you a question about a princess named Sakura. I need you to tell me what he asks, and tell him exactly what I say, alright?"

Eriol nodded.

//

The royal family approached the oracle's door, and hesitated, by the time the king atempted to knock the oracle opened his door.

"Hello king and family. I've been expecting you." his smile was genuine as he stepped to the side and let the whole party into his home, and he shut the door behind them.

"My name is Clow Reed, the oracle and incarnation of Eriol, how can I help you?" he smiled at the family.

The girls and Toya were looking around in wonder at all of the things Clow had hanging on his walls and from his ceiling. Star charts and strange tarot cards. It was mystifying.

"Our concern is with our youngest daughter." Fujitaka said. "You see, we are concerned on why she is yet to find a husband."

Clow turned and looked at the children, and then smiled at the teenager. "Sakura is you name, is it not?"

Sakura looked shocked, but nodded once.

"I don't see why you are having trouble finding a husband, you're quite beautiful."

"Th-thank you..." Sakura replied.

"We thought.. that maybe the answer lay with the gods." Nadeshiko said to Clow. "We were hoping that you could speak with Eriol, and maybe he could give you the answer to our problems."

"Of course, my queen." He smiled gently at them all and re-adjusted his glasses. "Just a moment."

He moved to the tarot cards on his walls and arranged the elemental one's into a certain order. Wind, fire, water, and wood. Then he placed his hand in the middle of the four cards and closed his eyes. Merely a moment later a faint blue light illuminated around his being and he spoke to himself, far to quiet for anyone else to were all too amazed to pay mind to his words anyway.

After a few moments of speak with Eriol the blue light disappeared and he turned to Sakura.

"Tsk tsk, child... You seem to have angered Ruby Moon." Clow said to her.

Sakura's emerald eyes fell to the floor.

"It seems you've cursed yourself..." it was at this moment that Clow turned to face the rest of her family. "She is not destined to be the bride of any mortal lover. Her husband awaits her atop the mountain. He is a serpant monster which neither god nor mortal can resist..."

There was a stinging silence fall over the room, and for a moment it was as if the world had stopped spinning.

The family abandonded themselves to grief. The queen and Chiharu burst into tears, while Toya, Meilin, and Fujitaka tried to hide their tears.

"She is expected there before nightfall." Clow said, frowning for the first time. "I'm afraid it is destiny."

Sakura, swallowed back the lump in her throat as she approached her family.

"Don't cry... please... don't cry for me.." She choked back her own tears. "If you ever should have cried for me it is when people started bestowing me with honors that I didn't deserve." She wiped one tear away from her mother's face. "It is destiny..."

Her mother took hold of her and was likely to never let her go, had her husband not taken her from Nadeshiko.

"If I am due there before nightfall then we should leave now... please.. lead me to my place." Sakura cried now as her father held her.

And without a choice the family started off on a journy that resembled a funeral more then a sending to destiny.

Atop the mountain the family continued to cry. The sun was falling slowly, the orange light fell over Sakura. She was glowing beautifully.

"There has to be a way!" Toya said, tears in his eyes. "I can't let you go this easily."

Sakura wiped her brother's tears away. "We have no choice, brother." she forced a smile on her face. "I would rather go and face what ever fate I must, if it will protect my family from the wrath of Ruby Moon."

Toya starred at his brave little sister with tears still in his eyes as he grabbed her and held her tight.

"If there is a way for you to contact me... please Sakura..." Toya whispered to her.

"I will... I will..." she managed to say.

Her parents held her one last time, and she hugged her weeping siblings again, but now the sun was disapearing.

"You must leave.." Sakura spoke sadly, but bravely to her family. "I don't want the monster to get you too."

"I love you so much..." Nadeshiko said to her daughter.

"I'm sorry.. I'm loseing you baby..." Fujitake was weeping as well.

"I love you both." Sakura said to them.

"I know I always gave you a hard time sis... but I always meant the best for you." Meilin said sadly.

"I know... I love you..." Sakura said, choking up again.

"I-i love you too." was all Chiharu could manage to say.

"I'm so sorry... I couldn't protect you.." Toya cried.

Sakura shook her head. "I love you all far more then life. I will always love you all... that is one thing no beast can ever take from me... please... leave.. and live life for me as well." She smiled at her family. "I love you all... be safe."

And that is all she said. 'I love you, be safe. ' As if they were just leaving for a few days.. as if everything would be alright... like everything would be back to normal soon. She was far more brave then the family had imagined. And as the sun sunk behind the horizon the family relunctantly and mournfully left their baby behind, never to be whole again.

Sakura on the other hand stood sadly by herself in the dark of the night. The cool air stood around her. There was a stillness in the air for a long time. After her family was gone for a while, however, a strong wind picked up from the west. It grew more and more powerful until Sakura felt like it was going to knock her off of her feet.

She closed her eyes and crossed her arms over her body and tried her best to keep warm until suddenly the wind came to a complete halt. She slowly opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a pale and smileing face. His golden eyes were glowing.

"Hello." the god spoke to her.

"A-are.. you m-my husband...?" Sakura asked after gathering her courage up.

The god smiled brightly at her. "No," he replied. "My name is Yukito (Zephyer), the god of the west wind. I am here to take you to your husband."

She returned the god's smile. He seemed gentle enough. "O-Ok..." she tried not to look woried. "Is he far from here?" she asked.

"Oh yes, very far." He said with a chuckle. "But it will only take seconds for me to get you there."

She nodded once.

"Then shall we?" he asked.

He didn't wait for an answer. A second later he had dissapeared and a strong west wind started blowing. It picked Sakura up off of her feet and took her into the air. She was moving far to fast, and the cold wind stung her eyes, so she closed them tight. The sounds around her rung loudly in her ears, and as her robes whipped around in the wind it hurt her when it hit her skin. She didn't know how fast they were moving, but after a few seconds the wind stopped, just as quickly as it had started.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly and looked straight out, half expecting to see a beast infront of her. She expected sadness and darkness. When she opened her eyes she certaintly was no longer standing on that mountain top, no. Now she was standing in a feild of flowers that seemed to go on forever. The only thing blocking it was a long twisting river and a castle. A castle larger then any she had ever seen.

She stared in amazement, speechless.

"Welcome home.." Yukito whispered, still yet to make himself visible.

The sceanary, the castle, everything. All at once reality set in on her. Sakura felt herself get light headed, and the world began to spin. She felt herself hit the ground.

The last thing she could hear was a faint voice.. but she couldn't make out what it was saying.

And then there was darkness.

* * *

**chapter 2: end.**

I really hope you enjoyed it!

I got a surprisingly good review on the first chapter. I was delighted :D  
If you guys like where the story is going, please review this chapter as well.  
The more people who review, the more likely I am to write the next chapter. 3  
You just have to let me know that you want more!

Thank you for reading! :3

-Hincaru


	3. Chapter 3: Love Without Sight?

**New Characters:**

I'm making her invisible servants the clow/sakura cards :D So don't get confused! I may even make a cheat sheet so you can see what each card's job is. :3

**chapter 3: Love without sight?**

* * *

When finally Sakura awoke, refreshed with sleep, she found herself in a meadow of flowers.

It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't dreaming. Suddenly reality sets in on her and she jumped to her feet to behold her castle. She looked around for Yukito, but he was no where to be found.

She still had so many questions, and no one around to answer them. Who is her husband? Why did he choose her? Is he a monster? Is it all really her's?

Is it all a dream?

She could feel nothing as she walked up to her castle. Her eyes wandered along the vines covering the great stone walls. She followed them all the way to the large doors. She strained her neck to see the top of the dark wooden doors. She ran her fingers along the wood and the golden handle. It was cold.. it was real.

Slowly she opened the large door, which was lighter then she had anticipated. What really shocked her however was the fact that the castle looked so old, it was spotless on the inside.

She looked around in awe before setting her bare foot onto the cold marble floor of the foyer.

There were statues made of gold on either side of the stair case and silver woven into each step. There were paintings of gods and goddess, some of which she had never seen before. Every little thing was made with perfection. There was not a fault in any painting, rug, or statue. It was truly meant for a god.

While her eyes were thus occupied a voice spoke to her, it echoed in the halls. "M'lady.." it spoke.

Sakura looked around for the bearer of the voice, but no one could be seen.

"Everything you see is yours." The voice spoke again. "And all the voices that you hear belong to your humble servants."

Sakura was speechless. Her green eyes traced the walls again. It's strange how everything seems more beautiful when it belongs to yourself.

"M-mine?" was all she could manage to say.

"As far as the eyes can see." the voice replied with a hint of happiness. "Allow me to lead you to your room where we hope that you will make yourself comfortable before dinner."

Sakura was still in awe when she felt the presence on her hand. Someone had taken her hand and led her up the stairs. She and the unknown person walked the many stairs and down the long hallways. Finally they reached the end of the corridor and they were standing in front of large oak doors. The unseen figure opened the door.

Sakura couldn't make a sound.

It was the largest room she had ever seen. She slowly walked up to the bed. It stretched along the whole wall, and a dark flowing canopy hung around it. She ran her hand across the black and white bed. She could feel the softness of the down in the mattress even through the silk blankets.

The floor was covered in a beautiful design. The marble painted black and white to match the white walls.

Her eyes moved along the floor and up to a large wardrobe opposite her.

"Within the wardrobe.." the voice spoke lightly. "You will find clothing of the finest material. It all belongs to you."

While the voice spoke she walked up to the wardrobe and opened it slowly. She looked at each article of clothing individually. There was a fortune on clothes alone in that wardrobe, and every article was beautiful. The colors were vibrant.. they even seemed to glow.

They looked like robes goddess wear in paintings.

"Choose one which is to your taste and get dressed. Rest up for dinner, it will be sooner then you think. If you need help just call. We're never out of ear shot."

The invisible figure left, closing the doors behind him.

Sakura was still in amazement, finding it hard to believe everything that just happened. Slowly she ran her fingers over the robes in the closet until she saw one that took her breath away.

Gently she walked the pure white dress over to her bed and laid it on the silk. After admiring it for a moment she began to undress.

//

Li was pacing back and forth behind Eriol, who was bouncing his ball off of the golden pillar yet again.

"She has arrived by now." Eriol said to his pacing friend.

"I know! I know..." Li continued to pace, he looked distressed.

"What's wrong Li? Why so serious?"

Li didn't reply, he just quickened his pace.

Eriol continued to wait for a reply.

"Stop it! Sit down Li. You're wearing me out."

Li stopped and sighed deeply before reluctantly taking a seat by his friend.

"Now then... what's wrong?"

"Mother." Li sighed.

"What's wrong with Ruby?"

"Nothing is wrong with her.. yet."

"What do you mean?"

Li lowered his voice, just to make sure no one else could hear them. "What if she finds out about Sakura?"

"You didn't seem worried about it yesterday." Eriol replied, still bouncing the ball.

"Well today I made it a point to think. If mother finds out about her, imagine what she will do to Sakura." he looked sad.

Eriol didn't look phased. "Yet yesterday it didn't matter."

"Why do you keep saying that?" Li asked, easily agitated.

"Well... let me try to put it into perspective." Eriol said, only stopping the ball to look at his friend.

"Yesterday I had never seen you more happy in your immortal life. You were excited. You were in love. You hadn't a care in the world. That was when you were thinking with your heart." He started bouncing the ball again. "Today, however, you start thinking with your mind. And I am yet to see you crack a smile today."

Li was silent for a moment. "Today I am thinking logically.. not clouded by my feelings."

"Is that so?" Eriol smirked.

"What's so funny?" Li asked, glaring.

"Oh nothing." Eriol continued to smile.

"You can't lie to me, Eriol. What are you thinking about?"

"I was just wondering... what do you think she's doing right now?"

Li smiled lightly at his friend.

"There's that smile again." Eriol smirked at him.

"Shut up." Li laughed.

"Do you see now, my friend." Eriol started to speak. "When you think with your mind you anticipate the worse. And when you do that you lose your will to accomplish anything. When you think with your heart however, everything seems bright. Who cares what will happen if Ruby finds out? There is a chance that she never will find out. If you spend this time worrying and one day Ruby finds her then you will regret worrying. Spend this time smiling. Spend this time with her."

Li smiled happily. "Yeah... I suppose... you're right..."

He stood and looked at his friend. "For her safety I will only visit at night.. when she can't see who I am. I'm sure if she loves me the way I love her then she will obey my one rule. She can never see me."

"Worrying will be the death of you my friend." Eriol said.

"Good thing I'm immortal." and with that Li flew away.

The only sound that could be heard was the ball bouncing against the pillar. A steady beat.

//

Sakura wandered the halls looking for the dining room. She was very much lost and didn't know what to do. It was the largest building she had ever been in.

At first she gave up hope of ever finding her way out, until she remembered what the voice had said to her.

"Oh dear voice... I am lost and need your help! "She called down the corridor.

She heard a light hearted laugh.

"I was wondering how long you would wander before you would call for help." the voice laughed lightly.

She felt the being's hand in her's and he led her away.

"You look very beautiful in that dress, m'lady."

"Please.. call me Sakura." she replied. "And may I know your name... please?"

"My name...?" then there was silence. "Perhaps.. you can call me Shot."

"Shot? Ok." She smiled her sweetest smile at her friend which could not be seen. "That is a strong name, it suits you very well."

It was then that they reached the dining room. There before Sakura was a feast of which she had never seen a worthy comparison. It was enough to feed a thousand men.

Shot lead her to the long ivory table and pulled out the tall throne like chair for her. She slowly took her seat, moving her robes around as not to wrinkle them too much. This was all too real for her. Things were so wonderful she felt as if she shouldn't be touching them.

Suddenly the dishes of food started to levitate and move closer to her.

"S-shot... is that you doing this?" Sakura asked, looking very confused.

"No." the voice came from next to her. "I'm not your only servant." he chuckled. Then his voice turned to the other unseen servants. "When you deliver your items to princess Sakura speak to her your names."

The invisible servants did as they were told. One by one plates of food and every drink imaginable was lain in front of her, and one by one she heard their names.

"Windy" "Thunder" "Sweet" "Cloud" "Jump" "Time" and "Sword"

"Oh my.." Sakura had a bit of a laugh in her voice. "There are so many of you..."

"We aren't half of them." the small voice of Sweet said. "We are only the cooks."

"There are 55 of us." Came the deep voice of Thunder.

"55? Servants? Oh my.. my husband must be a slothy man that it takes 55 men to tend to him.

"Not at all." Cloud giggled "He is a very good man, and a very clean man."

"I cannot believe that you would think he was dirty." Jump said quietly. "He is the God L-"

"Hush." Shot interupted.

All the voices fell silent.

"Please princess Sakura, eat." Shot said very kindly.

"Shouldn't I wait for my husband?" she asked politely.

"Your husband will not be joining you for dinner."

Sakura looked down. She had been very excited to see him. She was hoping that he would be here.

"Do not be sad, princess Sakura." Shot seemed to have a kind turn in his voice. "He will be here tonight, when the sun goes down."

"When the sun goes down?" she looked distressed. "How will I see him if the sun is gone? There will be no light."

"You do not need light to know that you love him. Those without sight are not without love you know."

Sakura looked out at her feast. Here she was sitting in the most amazing castle she had ever seen, with the best food she had ever tasted, drink she had never had before, and the nicest people she had ever met. All thanks to her husband. What did she do in return? Question the one rule bestowed by him.

She smiled once and nodded. "You're right..." she said simply "Thank you." And she began to eat.

The sun was falling fast, and Sakura was getting excited.

//

At this moment she was sitting in her new room waiting patently for her husband, though she still have some time to wait. She had been passing the time by talking to her personal servants. The Twins, Hope, and Sand.

"Is he kind?" Sakura asked her invisible servants.

"He is." Sand replied. "At times he can seem a little hard headed and michevious, but deep down he is very kind."

"And hansome." came the lighter voice of the Twins.

"Handsome?" Sakura asked. "But the oracle of Eriol said that he is a monster." Sakura looked dreadfully confused.

"Gods can take many forms." Came the deeper darker voice of the Twins. "It's hard to tell which they really are."

"Oh.." Sakura looked down. She had been spending this whole time trying to learn more about her husband, yet she has learned nothing.

"Do you think I will like him?" Sakura asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I believe that you will love him." Came the voice of Hope. Her name did fit her voice so well.

"Indeed." Sand agreed.

"I think they will be," "the perfect balance for each other." The light Twin interrupted her sister.

Sakura smiled sweetly. "You think so?" she had to stifle back a girlish giggle. "I can't wait to meet him."

Sakura hadn't noticed the darkness descending around her.

"You wont have to wait much longer." Sand said. You could hear the smile in her voice.

"I can hear him coming." The Twins said together.

"Let us go then." Hope said.

She stopped and kissed Sakura on top of her head. "Good luck princess."

And the four of them exited very quickly.

Sakura could hear her heart beat in her ears. She couldn't wait for him to come, she couldn't wait to feel him beside her, just to know who he was. The seconds passed like minutes as her hands lay shaking on her lap.

Suddenly she could hear the door open slowly, and everything got quiet. It was too dark to see who was in the room, or if it was a person at all.

Then she could hear the foot steps move towards her. Each step the figure took made her heart skip a beat. She couldn't breath. She kept thinking back to what the oracle said.. that he was a monster. She closed her eyes tightly to try to hide the fear in her heart.

He was closer now. She could hear him. A steady beat, getting closer and closer. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream and run away. She wanted to run and find a candle and gaze upon him. And yet she wanted to sit still. To see what he was going to do.

A vital curiosity.

The footsteps stopped.

Her eyes were closed tightly, trying to hide from the darkness, trying to seek shelter in a hidden sanctuary inside of her.

Then she felt something soft on her cheek. Light and kind. At first she told herself to keep her eyes closed, but then the hand moved gently to her chin and made her look up, as if to look up at the figures face. Slowly she opened her eyes. All she could see was the outline of a stranger in front of her.

A slender body and wings.

He wasn't a monster. He was an angel.

She slowly slipped her hand over his and smiled up at him.

"Hello Princess."

"Please." She smiled shyly at him. "Call me Sakura." she thought for a moment. "B-but.. I'm afraid I don't know what to call you.."

He returned her smile. Sakura couldn't see it.. she just knew he was. She could feel it.

"Li... call me Li."

* * *

**End of chapter 3.**

I hope you enjoyed it!  
Sorry it took so long for the update.  
Please, if you like it, review!  
I promise I'm not saying that just to get reviews :3.  
I post the chapters more quickly when I know that people are interested in it.

I hope you liked it!

-Hincaru

ps

Here is a cheat sheet for the clow cards/servants so far!

**List of Cooks:  
**Windy, Thunder, Sweet, Cloud, Jump, Time, and Sword

**Personal Servants:  
**Twins, Sand, Hope, and Shot

I plan on useing all 55 :3


	4. Chapter 4: Homesick

**Note:** all of the creature/inanimate object cards are going to be made into humans as well, so don't worry if cards like Freeze and Loop start talking. :3

**Chapter 4: Homesick

* * *

**

Sakura and Li had sat up most of the night talking. It seemed almost like a dream to her, all the things they talked about.

"Why did you choose me?" Sakura asked him.

"Why not?" he replied, a smile could be heard in his voice.

"Were you simply looking for a bride... and I, being one of the only princesses left un-wed.." Sakura sounded very sad. Her hands clinched at the thought that she was simply chosen as his last chance.

"No! No! Not at all." Li replied. "That isn't what I meant..." there was silence for a moment. "I had admired you for some time, princess." Even through the darkness Sakura could tell Li was blushing. She smiled at him.

"I thought that gods had better things to do then watch humans all the time." She smirked.

"You know I tired to find something else.. but I just couldn't find anything that was more important then you."

Now Sakura was blushing.

She was fighting sleep, though she could feel her eye lids getting heavy. Slowly she laid back in her bed. She could feel Li cover her with the silk blankets and he too lay beside her. His body seemed to form to her's as they lay there, and softly he kissed her on her forehead. She placed her hand on his chest and nuzzled her face into his neck. She breathed in his scent, not wanting to miss a thing. She was almost afraid to fall asleep. Afraid that it would all be a dream, but no matter how hard she fought she slowly drifted into sleep.

//

The sun had just risen, the sky painted red and pink. There was truly never a sight to compare to it... that is, except seeing it from Olympus. You could reach out and touch the clouds from there.

These were the things Li thought about as he fled back to mount Olympus. He watched the bright colors fly by him, blurring into something amazing. He was so engulfed by these colors he didn't see Ruby there in the distance. By the time he did notice her it was too late to slow his flight and he nearly crashed into her. He would have, in fact, had she not reached out and grabbed him, stopping him only a foot in front of her.

"And where have you been child?" She hissed.

"Sleeping until a few minutes ago." he said struggling away from her.

"Where were you?" She asked again, glaring.

"I was at my castle, mom." Li growled back at her.

"Since when did you stay there, kid?" She asked, looking suspicious.

"Since I got tired of being around you." he snapped back. He started to walk around her, and managed to add "you old witch." before he completely passed her.

"Who're you calling 'old', you brat!" she watched him walk to the far side of Olympus and start talking to his little friend Eriol.

Her eyes thinned out as she examined her boy. There was something strange about him. A light that the stoic boy usually didn't show. There was something different but she just couldn't place it.

But she vowed that she would find out what it was.

//

Sakura was awoken from her sleep by a small, unfamiliar voice.

"Princess... Princess Sakura."

Slowly Sakura opened her eyes, and no one was there. She sat up quickly and looked around her. Her husband was already gone.

"Good morning, Princess." the voice said again.

Sakura smiled at the voice.

"Hello m'am... who are you?" she asked nicely.

"I am Little..." the voice replied. "I am here to make your bed."

"Oh.. oh I'm sorry." Sakura said scampering out of bed. "I didn't mean to hold you from your work."

"No worried." Little replied.

A very sensual voice came into the room now. "Little! You don't wake her to make her bed, you wait until she is awake! You dope!"

Sakura heard something that sounded like someone getting hit. Not hard, just playfully.

"Ow." Little said whining.

"Oh hush."

Sakura laughed lightly. "Hello." She said to the new voice. "And who are you, may I ask?"

"I am Voice. It's my pleasure to meet you, Princess Sakura."

"Please.. you both can call me Sakura." she smiled. "Now how can I help you Voice?"

"Oh, I'm here to pick up you dirty clothes." Voice replied with a laugh.

Sakura heard someone get hit again.

"Ow! You little... I oughta..." This time it was Voice getting hit.

"She's not ready to get dressed yet! Now who's rushing the princess!" Little said.

Sakura laughed. "No no, it's fine. I'll get dressed."

"Can we help?" Sakura heard the twins say together as they walked into her room.

She smiled, a little shocked. "H-hello girls."

"hi Sakura!" the light twin said.

"Can we pick your outfit?" the dark twin asked, opening the wardrobe and searching through the clothes.

"Ow! Who pushed me?" Voice yelped.

"Sorry, it was just me. Twins why'd you run off without me?" Sand asked. She must have entered the room without notice.

"Yeah, You two need to tell us when you're leaving! What're you two doing?" Hope asked. Sakura could hear her footsteps into the room.

"We're picking her clothes for the day!" The twins say together.

"Oh i wanna help!" Hope said.

"Me too!" Sand said.

Sakura could hear them run to the wardrobe. The five of them started arguing over what she should wear. Voice tapped her foot, and Little waved the silk blankets around on the bed, trying to straighten out every wrinkle. It was truly chaotic, and Sakura stood helplessly in the middle of it all. It got very loud in her room, so she just closed her eyes and waited for everyone to calm down, but then she heard a comforting voice.

"Wo-w.. quite the party in here don't you think?" It was Shot, come to the rescue.

"Hi shot!" All the cards seemed to say together. There was an odd tone to their words, almost making it into a song.

"Are you girls bothering Sakura already? The sun has only just rose and her eyes are already closed as if it has been a long day." Shot said with almost a laugh.

Sakura smiled at him. She was too nice to admit that she felt a little claustrophobic, but Shot could tell.

"Alright girls, time to get out and on your way. C'mon let's go!"

"K-ay!" Little said happily, removing the last wrinkle from the bed and leaving the room.

"What are you four waiting on?" Sakura assumed Shot was talking to the Twins, Sand, and Hope.

"We're picking her outfit!" Hope said. "I think she should wear this pink one! It's pretty and it matches her name!"

"I think she should wear the black one!" Sand said, disagreeing. "It's classic and beautiful and it's contrast against the princess' skin will make her look even more beautiful!"

"No!" the twins say together. "The blue one! Please! She'll blend with the sky!"

"How about.." One could hear Shot walk over to the wardrobe. "She wears the black and white robes." he pulls it from the wooden closet and holds it out for Sakura to see. She nods in agreement.

"Awwwwwwwwwwlll!" the four pouted.

"Now leave her be so she can get dressed." Shot laughed. "Give her a chance to breathe people."

Shot handed the robes over to Sakura and shooed everyone else out of the room, save Voice who was still waiting patiently for her to change.

When it was finally quiet Sakura closed her bedroom door and changed into her robes. Voice took her old clothes and walked to the door, holding it open for Sakura.

"Are they always so bright in the mornings?" Sakura asked Voice as she stepped out of the room.

"Let's just say... you'll get used to it." Voice laughed.

Sakura headed left, ready to explore her new home.

//

"So.. is she everything you ever dreamed of?" Eriol asked, hanging his legs off of the edge of Olympus.

Li smiled softly. "She's more then I could have dreamed of."

"Has she no complaints?" Eriol asked, smirking at his friend.

"None that she has told me."

"No regrets? No doubts?" Eriol asked.

"What? What do you mean doubts?" Li looked confused.

"You haven't thought about it have you, Li?"

"Thought about what?"

"To he knowledge you are just a monster in disguise, waiting for the right day to eat her... that is what I told Clow to tell her."

"I... hadn't stoppped to think about that.." Li looked down. "But... she... she seemed pretty happy.."

"Well then.." Eriol laughed. "No worries! You're the god of love, what do you have to worry about? Everything will be ok."

Li smirked at his friend, but he still felt something heavy in his heart. Surely Sakura wasn't just putting on a show. She did love him too... right.

"It should never be this hard for the god of love to figure out..."

"Eriol!" a voice boomed across Olympus.

Eriol jumped to his feet. "What that him? hmmmmn I wonder what heneeds with me?" He started to walk away, but first he turned to look at Li. "Don't look so worried, my friend. Everything will turn out in the end... Deep down you know this too..." and with that Eriol went to see why he was calling for him.

Li stared off into the distant silver clouds and he wondered... just what his princess was doing at that moment.

//

"55 servants..." Sakura thought aloud. "And I've only met 13... I wonder where the others are..."

Sakura had been wandering around for a while, trying to find the other 43 servants in the castle. Finally she opened a door, and here she found many cleaning supplies. Mops, brooms, and soaps.

"Hmmnn, supply closet.." she said aloud, and she turned to close the door, but before she could she heard a voice.

"Hello Princess!" a happy voice called.

Sakura opened the door and looked inside again. Smiling brightly. "I found some! Hello to you too!" Sakura replied happily.

"You found some? What do you mean?" the bright voice asked.

"I have been trying to find the invisible people, " giggled. "You could imagine how hard that is to accomplish."

The bright voice laughed. "I could only imagine. Why are you trying to find us Princess?"

"I was hoping to introduce myself to some more of you today."

"AH! How polite! Well then, my name is Bubbles and I work cleaning the castle! Would you like to meet the rest of my team?" she asked, taking Sakura's hand.

"I would love to." Sakura smiled.

The invisible figure lead Sakura past all of the cleaning supplied and to a door at the other side of the closet. But before the door opened the two of them stopped.

"Ummn.. just a fair warning, Princess... there are quite a few of us."

"I could imagine." Sakura smiled. "This is quite the large castle. I would feel terrible if there were only one person forced to clean it."

At this moment Bubbles opened the door and so many voices came out it stopped her in her tracks. It sounded like there were a ton of people in that room.

"Ahem." Bubbles coughed loudly, trying to get everyone's attention.

Slowly the voices died down and there was a thick akwardness in the room.

"This," Bubbles said loudly, "Is Princess Sakura. The Master's wife."

There was silence for a long moment before she was bombarded by voices again.

"Hi princess lady! What are you doing here?"

"Have you kissed him yet, princess?"

"Was he nice to you?"

"Oh my, you're pretty!"

"Stop!" Bubbles laughed. "One at a time! The princess came all the way here to meet us! Let's not scare her off with all of these questions."

"Okies." the first voice spoke up again. "Hi Princess Lady, my name is Dash! It's nice to meet you." the invisible figure took Sakura's hand and shook it with the mannerisms of a child.

Sakura just giggled. "It's my pleasure Dash."

A taunting voice spoke up now. "I am Erase. Welcome to our castle.." the voice was suited to that of a jester or a trickster.

"It's not our castle Erase!" a light voice spoke up. It's tone reminded one of crystals. "Hello Princess Sakura, my name is Freeze."

"It's nice to meet you both." Sakura giggled.

A very small voice rang out now. "My name is Glow, Princess. It's nice to finally meet you."

The voice was very feminine. Sakura couldn't help but smile at her.

"You're more beautiful then I had imagined!" A voice said in a very poetic tone. "You are more then worthy for Master Li." The voice made a high pitched "squee". "It's like a fairy tale."

"Sorry about that, Princess. Song has to be dramatic about everything." another voice snapped.

"Shut up Firey!" Song said quickly. "Why are you so mean to me?" Song whined.

"Would you be quiet and let other people introduce themselves to the princess?" Firey sighed. "Hello princess. Sorry.. this is a terrible first impression."

"Don't worry." Sakura smiled." First Impressions are often entirely wrong."

"T-thank you." Firey replied. You could hear the smile in her voice.

"There are still a few of us left." another voice said. "There are quite a few of us Princess."

"I am very glad to actually be meeting you all." Sakura smirked at the unknown person.

"That is very kind of you princess Sakura. My name is Dark."

"My turn! My turn my turn! I've waited patently!" a chlid's voice came. "Hiya princess! I'm Float! I'm three hundred twelve and a half years old!"

Sakura was wide eyed. "Are you all this old?"

"Old? She's the youngest of us all." Dark spoke out.

"Whom is the oldest?" Sakura asked, curiously.

"That.. would be me." it was a boy's voice.. but he sounded no older then his late twenties. "I am Loop. I am a millennium old."

"A millennium?" Sakura was shocked. "Why are you here working for me? You deserve to be pampered."

"I wish these kids would think like that." Loop laughed. "But I don't mind it. This is what I want to do."

"Really?" Sakura smiled lightly. "I am very glad for you then."

there was silence for a moment. Sakura was trying to take in all of the information she had just received. She looked a little over whelmed.

"We're a bit of a... motley crew.. .aren't we?" Loop laughed.

Sakura laughed a little as well. "I am very happy to meet you all. I am very grateful for everything you do for me, and for this castle... thank you."

"Awwwwwwlll!" Float and Song rang out together.

"No one every thanks us! Thank you princess!" Bubbles said brightly.

"And thank you, Princes, for being with our Master Li." Dash said.

"Indeed you have made him the happiest he has ever been." Erase said.

"Ever since the moment he first saw you he seemed to smile more." Freeze said.

"You're a nice healthy escape from his mother." Glow said.

"His.. mother?" Sakura looked confused.

"Glow! That was inappropriate!" Firey snapped.

"He.. doesn't like his mother... to be honest I wasn't aware that he had a mother." Sakura replied, looking at the floor.

"He certaintly didn't appear from thin air" Loop replied.

Sakura smiled out of habit, but the look on her face gave away the fact that she was uneasy.

"What' wrong princess?" Bubbles asked worried.

"I.. can't believe someone couldn't love one's mother." Sakura looked at the floor.

"His mother is horrible." Dark replied to her.

"Well mine wasn't." Sakura smiled weakly. "Even if she wasn't I could never imagine not loving her. She was so beautiful.. so kind." Sakura laughed lightly. "She always knew what to say and what to do... I remember being sick as a child and she would take the time out of her busy day and come stay with me. She would sing me lullabies and lay next to me in bed... she would never leave my side."

"She sounds wonderful." Bubbles smiled.

"She is... I really... really miss her." Sakura smiled still, yet it was rehearsed. The smile you see royalty have when riding through their towns.

It was a smile so fake, it almost seemed real.

"Are you ok Princess?" Dash asked lightly.

"I am.. I'm.. .just not feeling very good all of a sudden." Sakura replied.

"Have a touch of home sickness, I see." Loop said lightheartedly.

"But this is her home." Bubbles replied, confused.

"Not yet it isn't.." Loop replied. "Call for Shot, princess. He'll take you for food and rest."

Loop lead Sakura outside of the work room and together they stood in the hallway.

"Shot..." sakura said idly.

"Hello there Loop." Shot said. "What is wrong princess?"

Sakura didn't reply, she was thought in her memories of her family. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"She has a touch of home sickness, Shot. I think she needs some food and rest." Loop spoke for her.

"Oh dear. Come on Princess. Let's go." Shot took her by her hand and lead her down the long hallways into the large dining area.

It's all so thought to herself. They're all so kind to me...

I don't want this to be a glorified prison...

* * *

Here are the servants/cards introduced in this chapter :D

**Laundry girl:**

Voice (there will be more)

**Room Service:**

Little (there will be more)

**Cleaning crew:**

Bubbles, Dash, Erase, Freeze, Glow, Song, Firey, Dark, Float, and Loop.


	5. Chapter 5: The Promise

**Chapter 5: A Promise

* * *

**

Sakura was greeted with a wide array of choices when Shot seated her in the dining room, but she didn't feel well. She didn't eat anything other then bread.

"You should eat something with more sugar in it." Sweet said sadly to her princess. "Here, we made cakes, try some!"

"I fear the sugar will make me sick." Sakura replied, eating more bread.

"Then you should atleast drink something warm." Thunder said to her. "Let me make you some tea."

"No thank you." Sakura replied stoically. "The water is fine." She smiled weakly at her invisible servants.

"Perhaps... you should just go to bed." Shot said finally, a light sigh in his voice.

Sakura nodded.

As Shot lead her down the large hallways Sakura developed a hatred for herself. Here she was in a castle with the kindest people she had ever met taking care of her. She had good food and great friends, and more then that, she had Li. He seemed like he loved Sakura, and she felt a devotion inside of her. For once in her life she felt like she was where she belonged. So why is she sad? Why does she take all of this for granted and goes to her room to sleep the day away. Sakura hated herself for the way she was feeling. But every time she tried to make herself happy again she pictured her family on top of that mountain, slowly descending. She remembered her beloved brother crying hopelessly, hating himself, feeling worthless and helpless. It was eating away at her heart. If only she could just see them one more time. Just long enough to tell them that she is ok. She just wanted to see her family without tear stained faces.

She wanted to remember them smiling.

"Here we are." Shot said, taking Sakura from her thoughts.

She looked up at her bedroom door. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes, but she didn't want to worry Shot. She was tired of making people worry about her. She smiled over at Shot before replying to him.

"Thank you so much, Shot. For everything you've done for me." her smile was weak and worn.

She placed her hand on the door to open it, but before she could Shot pushed the door open.

"Princess... why are you trying to pretend you're happy?" Shot asked her calmly as he lead her to her bed.

Sakura remained quiet as she laid down in her silk beds. Shot slowly covered her up and moved to her large windows to close the curtains.

"You know... you're not alone here Princess. You don't have to be sad by yourself." Shot said softly.

Sakura could feel him sit next to her on the bed. She could feel his soft, invisible hands brush the hair from her face.

"As long as I live, you will never be alone.. Princess. Please don't suffer in loneliness. Tell me why you're hiding your tears. Why are you smiling to make us happy. Please Princess, tell me."

Sakura felt lump in her throat. She tried to choke it back.

"And still you hide your tears." Shot sighed lightly. "Speak with me, Princess."

Sakura let her tears fall.

"My family." Sakura whimpered. "My brother's tears are haunting me. I can feel him suffering.. even now." Sakura laughed a little through her tears. "He loved me dearly. I knew he did.. even when he teased me I knew that he loved me. Toya. I had never seen him cry before." Sakura closed her eyes. An overwhelming sadness took her heart. It became so heavy of a burden it was hard to hold. "I thought my brother was an impenetrable fortress... he could never be hurt... and I was the one to hurt him. I saw him crying.... that last thing I ever wanted to see in my life... and yet it is my last memory of him." She couldn't stop the tears. "I want so badly to be happy. I have everything a person could ever dream of. Such wonderful friends... a castle with no compare, and my husband. Li. Someone who loves me so much he has promised me never ending happiness... and yet I am sad."

"It is becuase you miss your family." Shot said, wiping tears from Sakura's eyes. "Our king surly never thought you would forget them."

"I miss them so much, Shot. I... just want them to know that I'm ok.. I want... I want them to be happy."

Shot ran his fingers through Sakura's hair to calm the princess down. Slowly she drifted into sleep, wearing herself out with her tears. Shot kissed her on her head and left her in her room, waiting patently for her next orders.

//

"What's wrong Li?" Eli asked his friend.

They had been talking normally when Li suddenly lost his breath. He quickly grabbed his chest and gasped for air.

"I.. i don't know." Li was still gasping for breath. "My heart... it feels weird.. and heavy."

"Why?"

"I don't know... it hurts..." His nails dug into his chest. "Something's not right."

"Maybe you should check on your mom, or your girl friend!" Eli said with his usual smirk.

"What do they have to do with it?" Li asked, a tad bit of anger in his voice.

"You know, people say that when you're close to someone you can feel when they are sad or hurt. That's what I meant." Eli said with a fragile smile.

"What makes you think I'm close to my mother?" Li said, getting defensive.

"I-I don't know, I just figured... you know, since you used to do her dirty work n' stuff." Eli smirked.

Li sighed. Then a pain shot through his heart again. "I have to figure this out."

Li's large white wings opened wide and caught the wind. He decided to see his mother first.

Ruby Moon was grinning evilly down at her shrines on Earth. Since Sakura's disappearance her shrines were packed full. Young teenagers were begging for lovers, young lovers were begging for marriage, and young brides and grooms were begging for children. Her ego beamed now that there were so many people obsessing over her again.

She was happy to be the most beautiful again.

"Mother." Li said quietly as he entered Ruby's room.

"Yes, my boy?" She replied, in quite the good mood.

"Are you feeling alright?" Li asked, trying not to grab his chest. He didn't want his mother to start questioning.

"Alright? I am feeling wonderful! Just look!" She pointed to her looking glass down onto Earth.

Li did as he was told and looked through. There were hundreds of people at dozens of shrines, all on their knees, praying to Ruby Moon.

"I don't know what you did to that little tramp of a princess, but I'm glad you did!" She smiled happily.

"She's not a tramp." Li said under his breath.

"What was that?" She looked at him. Her eyes were agitated, but she wasn't sure what he had said.

"I didn't say anything mom." Li replied with a sigh.

"What did you do with that girl, any way?" Ruby asked. "I had been meaning to commend you for it."

Li's throat tightened up.

_now what _he thought to himself _this is awful! What can I do?_

He had to stop himself from looking worried. He couldn't let his mother find out that he married the very girl she wanted rid of.

"Serpents." Li said suddenly, trying not to waste any more time.

"Serpents?" Ruby questioned.

"Yes. After everyone lost interest in Princess Sakura the family gave her to the Serpent king as a bride. They didn't know what else to do with her." Li lied diligently.

Ruby laughed her evil cackle. "That's fantastic! I love it! Li, you are my boy!" She continued to laugh.

Li hanged his head and took his leave.

The pain in Li's chest was getting to be unbearable. Obviously it wasn't his mother who was in pain, so that only left Sakura. He couldn't go see her until night.

What's wrong with her? Li thought helplessly to himself as he made his way back to Eli. Why is she hurting so bad?

//

Just as night fell across Olympus Li arrived at his castle. He moved quickly through the halls, making his way to his room. Only steps from his bedroom door he was stopped by Shot.

"Lord Syaoran."

"Shhh! Call me Li while Sakura is here!" He snapped.

"I'm sorry my lord. But the Princess..."

"What? What's wrong?"

"She is home sick. She has made herself ill with the thought of her family."

It grew silent for a moment. Li grabbed his chest.

Could that have been what I was feeling?

Li opened the large door to his room and walked over to his bride. Gently he sat on his bed and brushed the hair from the shadowed silhouette's face. Her temperature was high, and her aura seemed sad.

The gentle feel of the fingers through her hair woke Sakura from her slumber. She saw the outline of her husband above her. She knew he was smiling at her, so she returned it weakly. She felt him kiss her on her head.

"I hear that you're sick, love." Li managed to say softly.

"Just a little.." Sakura laughed lightly.

"What's wrong, princess?"

A pain shot through Li's heart. He gripped his chest. Sakura didn't seem to notice.

"I'm.. just really missing my brother." She said.

Li could hear the tears in her voice. He gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"What can I do to make it better?" Li replied. Her tears distracted him from the pain in his chest.

"I couldn't ask for anything more!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes. She sat up and smiled at her love through the darkness. "You've given me so much! I could never ask for anything more!"

"Princess.." Li said, almost interupting her. "You've taken care of everyone else.. your whole life you were treated more like a slave with benefits, rather then a princess." He placed his hand on her face, his eyes were fully adjusted to the darkness. Her cheeks were swollen from tears, and a weak smile rested on her lips.

"It's time for you to let yourself be taken care of. I will send Yukito to your family's house tomorrow. The next day your family will be here."

"I-I can't ask you..." Sakura had tears streaming down her face, across her real smile.

"You don't have to ask." Li said, placeing his forehead on her's. "This is my gift to you.. princess."

Softly Li brushed his lips acorss his bride's. She had been shocked by the action, but when she opened her eyes she was smileing happily. Gently she pressed her lips against his.

Suddenly Li noticed that his chest wasn't hurting anymore.

* * *

Sorry, it's a short chapter! And the late update! I'm awful! But I love you guys, and I will start writing more during Christmas Break!

I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review if you did. 3

-Hincaru


	6. Chapter 6: Desperate Preparation

There is a new character in this chapter!:

**Ceres:** Tomoyo Daidouji

**Chapter 8**: A Promise Kept

* * *

Sakura's sleep was filled with nightmares. Thoughts of her obeying her sisters and reveling her husbands identity. Leaning over him and reveling his soft pale skin, his soft brown hair, his kind brown eyes... those eyes filled with horror and hurt. She woke from these nightmares in her silk bed.

Thank goodness... she thought, peering through the darkness it was all a dream... she smiled lightly and placed her hand next to her, where her husband was.

Or where he should have been.

When her hand touched nothing but the bed she began to weep again.

"O sisters..." she wept "How could you? You've ruined my life with your suspicions! O sisters! How could you?" she buried her face in her pillow and cried for a long time. Every so often she would move slightly, just so she knew it was real, but while moving her hand she heard a crinkling sound. She looked over and moved her hand across the bed. Laying on her husband's pillow was a letter. She searched her stand for the oil lamp and quickly lit it so she could see what the paper said.

It was a note from Li. The old scroll like paper had water marks on it, the mere idea that he had been crying hurt Sakura, but his words hurt her more.

'O foolish Sakura, is this how you repay my love? After I disobeyed my mother's wishes and made you my wife, you think I'm a monster and bring a knife to behead me? But go; return to your sisters, whose advice you'd take rather then mine. I will command no punishment upon you, except that I will leave you forever. Love cannot dwell where suspicion lays.' and he signed it as Syaoran

Sakura clutched the note in her hands, sobbing.

"O sisters...." she said between tears. "O Li... dear sweet Li. I didn't mean to hurt you... if I could go back I would do it differently. I should have never questioned you, my love. O Li..... O Li..."

slowly she folded the scroll and slid it into her robes.

"I will do what ever I can to repay you, my love. No matter what it takes I will repay you."

Gasping for air between her tears Sakura fainted.

\\

When she woke she didn't find her castle, or her beloved husband, or the softness of Shot's hand in her's. Her castle was gone, her feilds of flowers were gone. She found herself in a field not far from her mother and father's castle. She stood, her legs shaking, her mind searching for all of the answers. Everytime she wakes she rejoices with the idea that it may have all just been a nightmare, and every time she wakes she relives the reality again.

She started to make her way to her Father's familiar castle, longing for the comforting arms of her brother. She glided like a ghost across the ground, she seemed almost like a creature from another world, and that is the way people looked at her as she wandered towards her castle. The people of the town stared in awe to see the once happy and beautiful Sakura starring at the ground, wearing dirty robes, gliding through town as if she was the only one there.

"S-Sakura?"

The voice broke Sakura from her trance. Her green eyes slowly moved to the owner of the voice. She found her brother standing there in shock. Her face changed into something much sadder and she began to cry again. Her legs gave out and she hit the ground.

"Toya.. brother! Help me!" she managed to say.

He ran to her and picked her up in his strong arms.

"Shh.." he said quietly, trying to comfort her. "It is ok.. Sakura... it will be ok."

"No.. no it wont..." she whispered back, looking into her brother's face.

He moved quickly, carrying his little sister back to her castle.

//

Li returned to his mother's castle early in the morning. It was still dark out when he wandered in her doors. His eyes were filled with tears and he didn't have the energy to go any farther. He slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest and tried to pretend like nothing had happened. He tried to convince himself that his decision was the right one.

One of Ruby Moon's servants found him there and ran off after his mother. A few moments later Ruby came running out to her son.

"What's happened?" She asked quickly, kneeling down beside him.

He looked up at her and debated on what to tell her. He didn't want to be punished for disobeying her.. he didn't want to admit that this wasn't a dream.

"What's happened?" she repeated herself, sounding worried.

"Mother..." he said in a weak voice. "I've lied to you."

She was silent, waiting for him to tell his story.

"Princess Sakura..." he said quietly.

"What about her?" Ruby was defensive.

"I didn't give her to the serpent..." he said quietly.

She looked angry and worried.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"I'm in love with her, mother." Li said in a quiet voice.

"What have you done?" she asked sternly.

Li burried his face in his knees for a moment. He may be a god himself, but he is still afraid of his mother.

"I took her back with me to my castle.." he said quietly. In a way he prayed that she didn't hear him.

"You did what?" she was angry, but longing to hear the rest of the story.

"We were married there." Li closed his eyes and remembered that day.

"You know humans cannot marry gods! You know they aren't aloud to see you!" Ruby said angrily.

"She never did! Or.. she wasn't supposed to." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I only came home at night when she couldn't see me. We were happy for months, mother. Everything was fine."

"What did the little witch do?" Ruby asked in an angry tone.

"She made herself sick from missing her family.. so I asked Yukito to bring her family to see her. They never saw me. I was here the whole time." he said quickly, before she could scold him for allowing even more humans into his castle.

"Her sisters convinced her that I was a monster.. they talked her into taking a knife into our bedroom, and an oil lamp. When I was asleep she was supposed to turn on the light and if i was a monster she was to kill me." the words hurt Li. They caused him to cry again. The very idea that the person he loved so much could betray him so, it hurt him worse then that knife ever could.

"Of course she did!" Ruby said loudly. "She is a worthless human! Syaoran. Of course she was going to hurt you." she sighed.

"Don't say it that way!' Li said. "She wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for her sisters."

"But she did do it, didn't she?" Ruby said coldly. "You can't expect anything more from a human."

"She loved me..." Li told himself more then his mother.

"She had quite the way of showing it."

"She thought her sisters were trying to protect her." Li tried to defend Sakura from his mother.

"She should have thought for herself."

There was silence for a long moment.

"I loved her." he says quietly. "I love her."

"I know." Ruby said, touching her son's shoulder. "Things will get better with time."

Li curled closer to himself and remained quiet while his mother ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.

//

Toya was quick to gather the family around Sakura, who refused to change clothes. He had sat her on their couch, her mother and father sat on either side of her, her siblings sat across from her. She was crying.

"What happened?" her mother asked, tears in her eyes.

"Was he a serpent?" Meilin asked quickly, thinking that was the only explanation.

"No." Sakura covered her face. "No! No he wasn't!"

"Then what was he?" Chiharu asked.

"He is Syaoran." Sakura said quietly.

There was a hush fall over the room. The god of love was in love with Sakura.

"He woke up when I was standing over him with the lamp. He left me.. he had to. I fainted and when I woke I was in the field at the edge of town." Sakura covered her face and started crying again.

Nadeshiko held her daughter close, not holding back her tears for her youngest.

"What are you going to do?" Fujitaka asked quietly.

"I... don't know.." Sakura said quietly.

"There isn't anything she can do." Meilin said. Her face almost showed sympathy, but on the inside she was glad.

"It's not your choice!" Toya snapped at Meilin.

Everyone looked over at him, speechless.

"It's your fault this happened in the first place!" Toya glared at Meilin, who wouldn't make eye contact.

Toya kneeled in front of Sakura and smiled gently at her.

"Look what listening to your sisters got you... Sakura, what is it that you're going to do?"

Her green eyes met her brother's. His smile was gentle and comforting.

"I don't know..." she replied quietly. "I don't know what to do."

"Did you really love Li?" he asked, wiping her tears away.

She nodded twice. "With all of my heart."

"Then what does your heart tell you to do?" he asked.

She thought for a long moment. "I want to find him and apologize." she said. "I want him to know that it is the biggest mistake of my life."

"Then there you go! Find a way to get back to Olympus! Go talk to Clow Reed, I'll help you find a way, sis. I promise." Toya said with a smile.

Sakura sniffed and looked at him, her lips turned up into a small smile. "I will ascend the mountain tomorrow.. perhaps Yukito could help me."

Sakura had slept in her brother's bed that night. She felt lonely in a bed by herself, and her brother didn't want to let her go.

But in the morning Sakura left, just as she said she would. She started on her way up the mountain, praying that when she gets to the top her husband would be there to greet her. Her spirits were high, her brother wished her well before she went and promised to pray for her.

She promised to return if she failed in her quest.

Before she reached the top of the mountain she noticed a building that she hadn't before. A small stone temple was tucked back in the trees.

Perhaps he's there. She thought to herself, and she slowly walked up to the temple.

She was shocked by what she saw inside. There were piles of corn and mingled stacks of barley. Sickles, rakes, and other harvesting tools were scattered carelessly around the temple.

"This is no way to treat a shrine." Sakura said to herself.

She started picking up corn and stacking them nicely in the barrel on the right, and tieing the barley together and laying them nicely along the walls. She picked up the tools and started hanging them on their hooks on the walls. She tilted her head and admired the tools, making sure that they were straight before she turned to leave.

She was shocked to see someone standing behind her.

There, in long flowing robes, with her long purple hair, and her bright blue eyes stood the beautiful Tomoyo, the goddess of harvests.

"Dear sweet Sakura." Tomoyo said in a kind tone. "You are truly a wonderful person, Syaoron was lucky to have you." she smiled.

Sakura's eyes dropped to the ground when she heard the sound of her husband's name.

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically. She placed her hand on Sakura's cheek and lifted her green eyes to meet her own. "Don't be so sad, Sakura. You are a kind, gentle soul. All you want is to make people happy, which is why your sister's so easily led you astray.'

"I'm sorry to be so disrespectful.. but how do you know all of this?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tomoyo smiled gently. "Sakura, Ruby Moon has told many people your story. She tried to make you sound so cruel, but I knew better. Syao has better taste then that." she giggled lightly. "You have gained my sympathy, Sakura, and this was a test. I wanted to see for myself how kind you were, and you took time out of your day to clean my temple. For this I am grateful, and in return I want to help you."

"y-you.. want to help me?" Sakura was both excited, and confused. "I would be eternally grateful if you would!"

"Of course." Tomoyo smiled. "I cannot sheild you from the hateful gaze of Ruby Moon, however if you can perhaps get on her good side. This is where I have a plan. Go to her temple further down the mountain and surrender yourself to her. Be modest and greatly submissive, and if you could win her forgiveness and her favor then maybe it will help restore the husband you have lost."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sakura said bowing to Tomoyo.

"It is my pleasure." Tomoyo said with a smile. "Just promise me you will make him happy when you are with him again. He is a dear friend to me."

"I promise you." Sakura said. "Not only for you, but for him. I love Li with all of my heart, even if he will never have me back I would face any torture from Ruby Moon just to apologize to my love." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Then go, Sakura. It is only a little ways down the mountain. Fight for him, and if you get him back hold onto him with both arms and never let him go." Tomoyo smiled happily at Sakura. "I wish the best for you, and good luck." Tomoyo faded away and returned to Olympus.

Sakura bowed again and left immediately, heading towards Ruby Moon's shrine.

Inside the large temple of Ruby Moon, Sakura fell to her knees and prayed to the goddess. She begged and prayed for her to show herself, to give just a moment of her time. It took Ruby only a moment to appear, hovering over Sakura who was still on her knees. Ruby glared down at the princess.

"What brings you to my temple, you little wench." Ruby said.

Sakura kept her eyes on the floor.

"Did you hope to see your sick husband, laying in bed with the wound of his loveing wife? You are a monster! A disgusting monster! You betray someone who loves you with all their heart. You are the face of evil, of human beings."

Sakura choked back her tears and kept her eyes on the ground.

"I will put you to labor. I will make you work like the dog you are." Ruby grabbed Sakura by arm and started leading her to the back of the temple.

Despite the pain in Sakura's arms, or the pain in her heart, her mind wandered to the mental picture of her beloved husband laying sick in bed.

_The insults don't hurt. The work doesn't scare me. Li.. my sweet Li.... I'm so sorry.... I'm so sorry. Please hear me. When I was sad and lonely you broke rules and gave me my family, and now in your time of need I am here, helpless. My beloved husband.. I will find you again. And if I only have a moment with you I promise you will know how much I love you, even if it is one sided._

_I love you Li..._

_I love you._

* * *

End.

If things go my way I will be updating quickly for the next couple of weeks.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it isn't 10,000 words like the last chapter.

I would love it if you would review the chapter, that is if you have the time. :3

Thanks for reading!

-Hincaru


	7. Chapter 7: Trust and Betrayal

**Chapter 7- Trust and Betrayal**

* * *

Li sat up most of the night. He had an awful feeling when he closed his eyes. A feeling of dread. When he did doze for a moment he had a terrible dream.

He dreamt that when he woke Sakura wasn't next to him.

He fought sleep as long as he could, fearing what his mind would show him. He was comforted by the sight of Sakura laying next to him, sleeping so soundly. She even smiled in her slumber. He curled up to his love and closed his eyes.

Maybe if I know she is close I won't have nightmares Li thought to himself wearily.

It didn't take him long to drift into sleep.

It felt like he had only had his eyes closed for a short while, when suddenly through his eyelids he saw a dim orange light. He ignored it and rolled over. Suddenly all of his senses hit him. He smelled fire, he felt something burning on his shoulder, and he didn't feel Sakura next to him. And then he heard Sakura gasp and something metal hit the cold floor. His eyes shot open, and what he saw horrified him.

There stood Sakura with a lit oil lamp in her hand, burning oil on his shoulder. She was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Li. He was motionless, and he felt this strange pain. It was awful, an immobilizing feeling of betrayal. He could feel his arms shaking as they supported him up on the bed, his wings quivered and disappeared, leaving feathers on the silk blankets. His eyes fogged over with tears but he choked them back.

"What did you do?" He asked her. "We can't be together... it's.. a law." He coughed back his tears. Gods weren't aloud to be with humans. He would be banished if anyone ever found out about all the rules he's broken just to be with her.

"Why?" He asked again, sadness making his voice week. "I thought you said.. you could love me without seeing me. I know I could." he could feel tears running down his cheeks now.

They could be no more.

Suddenly he remembered the sound of something metal hitting the ground, and he looked at Sakura's feet. There laying on the ground was a knife.

Li was horrafied. He looked back up at Sakura who was crying and shaking.

"Syaoran? The God Syaoran? But how.. how could you love me?" She said in a shaking voice, covering her face she whispered. "You look just like the paintings."

"It dosen't matter now." Li said angrily, trying to be cold. Anger would make parting with her easier. "You broke your vow! There is no love anymore!"

Li stood and knocked Sakura onto the bed, and he went to the window.

don't look back. Li thought to himself. don't look back.

"Li.. I love you." Sakura said in a shaking voice.

Those words hurt more then any wound she could have given him with that knife. He defied himself and turned to look at her. Shaking and crying on the bed. His eyes filled with tears again as a wind blew through the window and killed the flame on the candle.

And Li jumped out of the window, leaving her weeping in the bedroom.

//

Li shot out of bed, gasping for breath. His eyes darted around the dark bedroom, and then right next to him. Sakura lay sleeping, soundly, unmoved. She was still smiling.

What a horrible dream Li thought to himself, sweating from the mere thought of how real that dream had felt. He placed a hand on her cheek to make sure she was real.

"Why do you haunt me?" he whispered to himself. "I love you dearly, surly you would never question that." he watched her closely as she slept. "I loved you before I could be with you... surly you can love me without seeing me."

He closed his eyes tightly and blocked out all light. He twirled Sakura's soft hair in his fingers and smiled to himself. "Nope." he said quietly. "I still love you." He kissed her forehead before he laid next to her and closed his eyes lightly, still fighting the images of a shaking Sakura from his mind's eye.

What little sleep Li got the rest of the night was undisturbed.

//

Through Li's eyelids he saw an orange light, he simply rolled over. Suddenly his eyes shot open and he turned around to find, not a lamp, but the sun rising through the window. He sighed a heavy sigh of relief and pulled himself out of bed. He changed his robes quickly and stood by his window, looking back at Sakura. He sat on the widow's ledge and thought for a moment.

Why is it so wrong for me to be with her? If I am a god I should be aloud anything that makes me happy.. right? he sighed Wrong. If this was true then my mother would have killed her long ago.

He longed to kiss Sakura. He could feel the sensation in his lips, but he knew that he couldn't, in fear of stirring her from her slumber. He smiled lightly before releasing his wings and jumping from his window out into the bright sunlight.

//

Sakura felt the warm sun on her skin. She stirred and smiled softly, stretched and opened her eyes towards the window. She took a deep breath before reality set in on her and she let all of her excitement leave her in a scream. She hoped out of bed and ran to her closet to get dressed. While she was changing her bedroom door flew open and she heard Shot's voice.

"S-sakura? Are you o-" He sounded worried, but then interrupted himself. "Ow, ow!"

"Shot get out of here while she's changing!" Hope said, obviously dragging Shot out of the room and shutting the door behind them.

Sakura laughed and finished getting dressed. She wore pink and white robes made of silk. They were her best, and she would only wear the best for her family.

She ran to her bedroom doors and opened them quickly.

"Is it almost time?" She asked happily.

"In about a half hour." Hope said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I was coming to wake you up." Shot said, sounding a little like he was in pain.

"Are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Fine, Hope just beat me up a little." Shot said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, you should know better then to just burst into a girl's room like that!" Hope scolded Shot.

"She yelled! I was worried!" Shot argued back.

Sakura laughed lightly.

"Is Illusion and the group ready?" Sakura asked.

"Pretty, poised, and perfect." Hope replied with a giggle.

"How about Windy and all the cooks?" Sakura asked.

"All the food is prepared and waiting for our company." Shot said with a smile.

"Can I go wait outside?" Sakura asked, very excited.

"Of course." Shot laughed. "Let's go."

Shot took her hand and led her down the long corridors.

Sakura noticed how clean everything was. It was sparkling brightly, not a speck of dust anywhere. It was like a painting.

"Wow, everything is so clean!" Sakura sounded very grateful.

"Yes, Loop and the others were very busy yesterday." Shot said, you could hear the smile in his voice.

Sakura was getting antsy, smiling and giggling. Asking questions about everything. Her hands were even shaking.

"You are really excited, aren't you Sakura?" Shot asked with a laugh.

"Excited? I've never been this happy in my life! But I have to say, I'm a little nerves."

"Nerves? Why?" Shot asked.

"I just... I wonder what my family will think of all this.. of everything I've become. My sisters become jealous easily. Used to I would just stop everything I did so they didn't have to feel a resentment towards me.. I can't stop being married, or living here. I just wonder.. what they'll say.." Sakura said in a very distant voice.

"I'm sure they will be very excited for you, Sakura. And very happy to see that you are safe, smiling, and in love." he squeezed her hand in an atempt to comfort her.

She squeezed his hand back. "Thank you Shot.. thank you so much. You always know what to say."

//

"Her family?" Eriol sighed as he spoke with his friend.

"Yeah" Li yawned.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Eriol asked worried.

"There's nothing to worry about, besides, she is really excited to see her brother." Li said casually.

"Perhaps, but her sisters are coming too." Eriol argued.

"So? What's the big deal. I'm not going to be there, there is no worry." Li yawned again.

"Has she never told you about her sisters? They're awful! They don't want anything good for her. They are the poster children for "Hell hath no furry like a woman scorned".. and they are always scorned at Sakura." Eriol sighed deeply.

"Are they really that bad?" Li asked.

"Their terrible! they sabatoge Sakura's life so nothing good happens to her." Eriol said, trying to get the point across.

"Well, she invited them, so they can't be that bad." Li replied with another yawn.

Sakura's too nice to say noEriol thought.

"Why do you keep yawning, Li?" Eriol asked curiously.

"I couldn't get to sleep last night." Li replied.

"Why? What were you doing?" Eriol raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing like that you perv!" Li kicked Eriol in the head. "I kept having nightmares, that's all."

"Nightmares? Aren't you a little old to lose sleep over nightmares?" Eriol asked with an almost humourus tone.

"oh please, you're never too old to be afraid." Li replied, rather annoied.

"Well, what was the dream about?" Eriol asked.

"I had a dream that Sakura got a lantern in the middle of the night and looked at me. She dropped hot oil on me and I woke to see her standing there, tears in her eyes, and a cold knife at her feet." Li shuttered while he thought about it.

"What happened then?" Eriol asked nervesly.

"I left.. I had to. I can't be with a human, and she can't be with me. It's forbidden." Li sighed.

"So even in the dream you left?" Eriol sighed deeply. "Perhaps it wasn't a dream at all."

"What do you mean?" Li asked quickly.

"Perhaps it's... something else." Eriol looked a little worried.

"Like what?"

"A premonition."

//

Outside Sakura was greeted by many new voices.

"Hello, Princess!" A small voice rang in the air. "I haven't seen you since you first arrived here."

Sakura smiled at the invisible servant. "Oh? Who might you be? Sakura asked politely.

"I am Fight." She answered with a laugh in her voice.

"Fight?" Sakura looked shocked. "You don't sound very... intimidating." Sakura said, and then paniced. "I didn't mean that! I mean, you know, you just sound like a little girl."

Fight laughed. "I get that alot, but actually I am very strong. I am a guard for the castle!"

"Oh my! You must be strong then, to guard the castle by yourself." Sakura said with a small laugh.

"She's not the only one." A male's voice spoke now.

"Oh! I'm very sorry!" Sakura apologized.

"No need to apologize, I am Lock." he replied with a laugh in his voice.

"Hello princess." Said a very soothing voice. "You look much better then the first time I saw you." the voice laughed.

"It's nice to meet you." Sakrua smiled. "Who are you?"

"I am Mirror." She replied.

"What brings you here?" a small voice asked quietly.

"I am here to wait for my family." Sakura said with a smile. "And why are you here?"

"I am Power. You know princess, we could have brought your family to you."

Sakura was shocked by all of these small voices. Surely creatures that sound so timid cannot be strong enough to be a god's bodyguard.

"I was hoping to meet them here, if that is alright." Sakura answered Power with a smile.

"Of course it is fine princess." a male's voice spoke up. "You have to ignore our stoic little Power. All she knows is her job."

"That's not true, I know you too Sheild." Power said.

Sakura giggled. "It is quite alright. I'm not getting in the way by being here, am I?"

"Not at all." Sheild laughed.

"You are safe where ever you go princess. Especially with Shot holding onto you so tight." Mirror laughed.

"I am her personal servant. I must go where ever she goes." Shot said in a small voice. He sounded like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Of course you are." Sheild said happily.

"Were you ordered to hold her hand?" Power asked in a stoic voice. She sounded like she was confused.

Shot loosened his grip on Sakura's hand. She moved her other hand overtop of their clasped hands and smiled at him.

"I asked him to." She said to the guards. "I am more comfertable knowing I'm not alone."

"But you're not alone." Power said, still confused.

"I know. I know that you are all here, despite the fact that I can't see you. But I need to feel like someone is here." She laughed. "I know it is silly, but I... I get lonely other wise."

"In that case." Fight giggled. "You're fine, but I think Shot has a crush."

"Shut up!" Shot snapped.

The group laughed together while Shot blushed.

//

Toya, Chiharu, and Meilin stood on top of that forsaken mountain top. None of them have been here since they had to leave their sister behind. The air around them was thick and suffocating, just standing there made Toya lethargic.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" Meilin said nervously.

"Yeah. "Chiharu agreed. "Clow fed our sister to a serpant and now he is sending us as well!"

"Don't be dumb." Toya said quickly. "If he was going to do that he would have made sure that Mom and Dad came too. What's the point of killing the royal children and not the King and Queen?" he sounded agitated.

Chiharu and Meilin were quiet for a moment. It was Toya first moment of peace. They hadn't stopped talking since Clow delivered the news the day before.

"Maybe." Meilin spoke up again.

Toya sighed. He knew the peace couldn't last.

"Maybe it wasn't Clow. Maybe the serpant sent on of his slaves!"

"Yeah! A shapeshifter! He is tricking us to come here so he can eat us too!" Chiharu agreed.

"Why? Why on Earth would he do that? That's alot of trouble for nothing." Toya wasn't hiding his frustration.

"He got a taste of our royal flesh and now he's back for more!" Meilin said quickly, Chiharu shaking beside her.

"You two are mad!" Toya growled. "Why can't you think that maybe, just maybe things are alright? That maybeSakura married a benevolent god who loves her dearly. Why can't you think that she is happy? Why does everything have to be so violent in your eyes when it comes to Sakura?"

"Nothing good ever happens to Sakura, brother." Chiharu spoke up.

"Surely you haven't forgotten that! She's only been gone for a few months." Meilin said.

"I haven't forgotten her!" Toya snapped at them. "And the only reason nothing good happened to her is because you two always STOLE her happiness from her." he was nearly yelling now.

The girls looked upon him wide eyed, as if they were looking past him. Were they? Were they looking past him? Suddenly Meilin raised a shaking finger and pointed behind Toya. Slowly Toya turned and when he did his nose almost touched the pale figure's nose that stood smiling behind him.

Toya jumped back. "Who are you?" he asked, noticing now that the figure hovered above the ground.

Yukito laughed slightly and brushed his wind blown, moon colored hair from his forehead. "My my, Toya, you look just like your sister. Maybe it's your eyes." Yukito reached a cold hand out and brushed back Toya's hair. Then he looked at the awe struck sisters starring behind their brother.

"You two hardly look realated at all!" He said with a sweet smile on his face.

"Answer my question." Toya said, rather flustered.

"I am Yukito!" His smile never wavered as he bowed to the group.

"Yukito? God of the west wind?" Chiharu looked shocked.

"Surely you're not the one who married my sister!" Meilin said quickly.

Yukito laughed lightly. "Of course not."

"I thought so. You're too beautiful to marry my sister." Meilin said under her breath.

Yukito patted her rather roughly on her head.

"Jealously is not becoming, young lady."

Toya smirked at Yukito. "Maybe you should have married my sister. At least I know you're protective of her."

"Indeed, it is hard not to protect princess Sakura. She is so kind." Yukito smiled back at Toya. "But trust me, Li is far more protective then I. You will like him greatly."

"Li?" Chiharu spoke up. "I've never heard of a god named Li."

"And for good reason!" Yukito laughed. "It is an alias. He can't have normal humans knowing who he is. He couldn't have married Sakura had she known."

"Wait, even Sakura doesn't know his name?" Toya frowned.

"See! It's a trick! I bet he is a serpant!" Meilin grinned.

"Trust me, young lady, it is no trick. Li is very much in love with Sakura and has every intention of spending the rest of thier lives together, as long as their trust isn't broken." Yukito smiled brightly. "But enough of this, I'm sure you miss your sister."

"You have no idea." Toya sighed.

"Then shall we go?" Yukito slowly disappeared, his smile never leaving. Soon he was replaced by a strong wind and the three were taken into the air.

They were moving to fast to see where they were going, all they could feel was the cold wind and their hair whipping around in thier faces. But just as suddenly as they were taken off of their feet and noise surrounded them, it all stopped. It was silent as the girls falls to the ground. Toya, however, landed gently on his feet.

"I'm sorry." Yukito formed in front of them. "I tried to catch you two but you struggled so much you simply fell." He smiled sweetly at them.

The girls would have been more insulted if they hadn't already looked around them. Fields of flowers and a long winding river decorated the landscape. It was like a painting one could only dream up. And there in the distance was a large castle, far to beautiful to be real. The three of them starred wide eyed at the scenery, until Toya smiled lightly and looked over at Yukito.

"You have been taking care of my sister."

Yukito laughed. "Yes, we have been. Now if you would like to follow me, I can take you to her."

Yukito glided past the three. Toya led his sisters who were still in shock by the landscape.

"It doesn't look like we should be touching anything." Chiharu spoke quietly as a butterfly flew past her.

"You shouldn't even be here, actually." Yukito said without turning. "This is a place for gods, humans aren't even supposed to know what it looks like."

"Then why are we here?" Toya asked.

"Because Li requested it." He replied simply.

"That's odd. Li seems to break allot of rules to be a god. And why would he just ask for his bride's siblings to come to his house. That doesn't make any sense." Toya was prying now. He wanted to make sense of things.

"Truthfully." Yukito said after a long pause. "It was Sakura who made the request. She was heartbroken the day before last. So much so that we couldn't get her to eat, and all she wanted to do was sleep. She had made herself very sick at the thoughts of you."

Toya wanted to smile. He thought that this little sister had forgotten him after she married a god, but he couldn't smile at the thought of her being sick over him.

"Li returned home when the sun fell and he found her in tears in their room. When he asked her what was wrong she said that she missed you very much. Li told her that he would see to it that you three could visit, despite the fact it was against the rules."

Toya smirked to himself. Maybe this Li guy isn't so bad.

"Did she not mention us?" Meilin asked, almost insulted.

"Oh, of course she did." Yukito smiled. "But you could definitely tell who she missed the most."

"TOOOOYAAA!" a voice yelled in the distance.

Toya looked up, and by the castle gates stood his sister, waving quickly. Smiling brightly. She started to run for him. He smiled and ran for his little sister, taking her up in his arms and holding her close. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke.

"Big brother! I'm so happy to see you!"

"I've missed you, Sakura."

They stood in that moment for a long time, until Yukito brought the girls up to them. Toya put his sister down, they both smiled at the three of them.

"Hello Chiharu! Meilin!" Sakura said happily, wiping a tear from her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you guys."

"It's good to see you too, sis!" Chiharu said hugging her little sister.

"I'm glad to see you're not eaten, Sakura." Meiling said with a smile.

"Is there anything else you would like of me, Princess?" Yukito asked Sakura.

Chiharu and Meilin turned to Yukito as if to ask him something, but Sakura spoke up.

"We are having a banquet, Yukito. Please, won't you join us?" Sakura smiled happily.

Chiharu and Meilin frowned to themselves. Here they were not princesses, here they were guests.

"I'm not sure. I wouldn't want to intrude on you and your family." Yukito smiled back at her.

"Oh please? You have done so much for us! I couldn't thank you enough for bringing my family to me." Sakura replied.

"Truely, Sakura, I would love to, but I'm afraid I have been called back to Olympus." His smile faded slightly. "I would very much rather stay here with you and your siblings, but I'm afraid I cannot." his smile brightened again. "But thank you so much."

Sakura shook her head. "I do wish you could stay, but I understand. Thank you again! And please be safe on your journey."

Yukito smiled softly and bowed, and he slowly faded away and was replaced by a strong wind. And then he was gone.

Sakura turned to her siblings with a bright smile. "Was mom and dad busy?"

"Yeah. They couldn't get away for a moment." Chiharu replied.

"Don't dilly dally Sakura! Look at this place! Let us in, tell us about your husband!" Meilin said quickly.

"Alright." Sakura smiled brightly.

"One moment." Power interrupted.

"Whoa." Toya looked around to find the person who just spoke. "Did anyone else just hear a little girl?"

"That was Power." Sakura replied with a smirk. "She is a body guard for the castle."

Meilin jumped suddenly. "Who touched me?"

"It was me. I have to make sure you don't have any thing that can harm anyone, or that can expose our master." Power replied.

Suddenly Chiharu and Toya were both being checked too.

"The workers in the castle can't be seen by normal humans. Even I can't see them." Sakura said with a smile. "There are quite a few of them as well."

Sakura looked uncomfortable for a moment. "Shot?" she asked quietly.

Toya watched his little sister's hand move as if someone had taken her hand in theirs. Sakur then smiled at her siblings.

"This is Shot. He is my friend."

"Hello everyone. The princess has told me allot about you all." Shot replied.

Finally her siblings were left alone.

"They're safe." Power said.

"I am the princess' personal servant, and I will be showing you guys around today."

"Shot! You're not my servant, you're my friend! And you know you can call me Sakura." She smiled at her invisible friend.

"So you've been taking good care of her, boy?" Toya said to Shot.

"She is my main priority." Shot replied.

"Toya, they take very good care of me. Please don't be so harsh." Sakura replied to her brother.

"No, no." Shot replied with a smile in his voice. "I am very happy to see that your brother cares so much about you."

"I like him." Toya said. "He knows what he's talking about."

"Can we go in now?" Meilin sighed.

"Please?" Chiharu added to her sister's request.

"Of course." Sakura smiled. "Shot can you give them the tour?"

"Of course. Please follow me."

Shot led Sakura away by her hand and her siblings followed after her.

Shot led the group through the long hallways, explaining every room and answering every question. Finally they made it to Sakura and Li's room.

"Here is the Master's bedroom." Shot said quietly and he opened the large wooden doors to reveal Sakura's bed room.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" Chiharu said. She ran into her little sister's room and jumped onto her bed. "The blankets and sheets are made of silk! Even the pillows. This is amazing, sis."

Meilin walked in staring at every detail. "How can you sleep with that huge window by your bed?" she asked, trying to pick out any flaw she could.

"Why should I be afraid?" Sakura asked.

"I would be afraid something would come through the window to get me." Meilin replied.

Toya sighed angrily at her. He knew she was just being jealous, but Sakura wanted to believe that Meilin was truly worried about her.

"There is nothing to fear here. This is a place for gods, one of the safest places to be. Besides the master sleeps in here as well. She is safe." Shot replied. He knew Meilin was being harsh.

Sakura smiled at her sister. "The only thing I've ever seen out that window is an angel."

Meilin sighed and then jumped onto the bed with Chiharu.

This is a comfertable thought to herself. She got everything I deserved. This isn't fair. And she buried her face into one of the pillows.

"Come now." Shot said to the girls. "I have time to take you to the garden before the food is do-"

He was interrupted by an angry sounding Twin.

"Hey! What the hell I just made that bed!" It was the Twin with the darker voice.

"Sis, don't worry. I can help you remake it." Chimed in the other Twin.

"Who are you?" Chiharu asked quickly getting off of the bed.

"More servants." Meilin said to her own sister. She just sighed, she didn't get off of the bed.

"Couldn't you be polite, you little brats." Toya spoke quickly to his sisters.

Suddenly the blankets whipped up like someone had yanked on them to remove wrinkles. Meilin got the picture and moved.

"I'm sorry Twins. I didn't know or I would have stopped them." Sakura said apologetically.

"Yeah, it was Sakura's fault." Chiharu said, moving behind Sakura.

"It's fine, princess." The Twins said together.

"I was just a little frightened to see people I didn't know messing up the bed." The darker sounding Twin spoke up.

"Come on now." Shot said. "Let's leave them to their work. We're off to the garden."

"Bye bye Twins!" Sakura waved.

"Bye bye! It was nice to meet you!" The lighter sounding Twin said with a laugh.

"At least one of you." the darker sounding Twin added.

Meilin glared back, Chiharu shuttered.

When they were far out of ear shot Chiharu spoke up.

"All of these invisible servants are beginning to scare me. It creeps me out."

Toya bonked her on her head. "Do you even realize Shot is right there?"

"It's fine." Shot said calmly. "Why do we scare you?"

"I can't see you. How can I know if I can trust you?" Chiharu replied.

"Why should my looks change anything?" Shot replied.

"I'm sorry Shot, my sisters are idiots." Toya replied, annoyed by his sisters' ignorance. "They've been pampered their whole lives and they seemed to forget manners in the process." He sighed and patted Sakura on her head. "I swear you were born into the wrong family."

Out in the gardens Chiharu and Meilin grabbed Sakura.

"Come on, sis! We have to talk about your husband!" Chiharu said happily.

Toya and Shot started to follow, but Meilin turned and glared at them.

"You don't need to come along! This is girl time." She said.

Toya and Shot both stopped.

"Don't you put things into her head, Meilin. Let her have this." Toya said simply to his sister.

And with that the three girls ran away.

It was quiet for a few moments.

"Shot?" Toya asked firmly. "Are you still here?"

"Yes." He replied. He was standing right next to Toya. Sometimes he forgets that he is invisible.

"How has Sakura liked it here?" Toya asked.

"Am I really qualified to tell you this?" Shot asked. "Why can't you ask her?"

"My sister is a very talented person." Toya sighed. "You see, she can smile even when she is upset. She knows she will be here for the rest of her life, so just to make me feel better she will smile and say 'I love it here big brother, I simply couldn't be happier." he sighed. "So... is she happy?"

"She is. Very much so. She smiles all the time, and she laughs alot. She really has brightened up the castle.. and my master for that matter. I've never seen him so happy, never in my life."

Toya smiled faintly. "My sister is good for that. I know our castle hasn't been the same without her. I was really worried about her." he almost laughed, but stopped himself. "I have to say, she really is my favorite of the three. Maybe it's because she is the youngest and I am the oldest. My parents were always happy to pamper Meilin and Chiharu. Don't get me wrong, they loved Sakura just as much.. she was just.. mine. I took care of her, and played with her, I taught her her first word, and I was there when she took her first step. Even my parents can't say that." He smiled at the ground. "I didn't think I was going to survive without her around me, but the world is still turning. Sadly. I was worried to death that she was unhappy, and believe me, I am willing to defy the gods and get her back if she is. But as long as she is happy.. I supose I am too."

Shot was smiling to himself. He never had family, so hearing stories of their love for one another always makes him feel better.

The sisters were running out in the flowers, laughing loudly. Until finally Chiharu fell to the ground and sat, surrounded by flowers. Meilin and Sakura followed her lead.

"Sakura, how did you get so lucky?" Chiharu asked, running her hand over the flowers. "It is beautiful here!"

Sakura just smiled happily. "I'm not sure how I became this lucky. I feel very blessed."

"Don't rub it in!" Meilin said with a smile on her face. Only half joking.

Suddenly Chiharu became much more serious. "So, tell me about this 'Li'."

Sakura blushed slightly at the sound of her lover's name.

"He is wonderful. He is so kind and sweet. So gentle." She smiled at her sisters. "I really love him, with all of my heart."

"What does he look like?" Chiharu asked quickly.

"He is very slim, and sometimes he has wings, but it seems he can make those dissapear if he wishes. But to be completely honest, I'm not sure what he looks like." Sakura admitted. "But he loves me. I can feel it in my heart. And that is all that matters to me."

"Really? You really don't know what he looks like?" Chiharu asked, shocked.

"You're living as if you're blind, Sakura!" Meilin said quickly. "You can't see youre servants, you can't see youre husband, how do you know what's real and what's not?" Meilin sounded annoyed.

"Well.." Sakura had to think for a moment. It was a hard concept to explain, and for a moment she tried thinking like her sister. She just couldn't imagine not trusting Li, or Shot.

"I don't know." Sakura said. "I have come to find that you don't need to see somthing to trust it.. or to love it. I couldn't imagine Li ever doing anything to hurt me, and I know for a fact that he loves me."

"How can you be so sure?" Meilin asked quickly. "You can't see thier expressions, you can't read body language. I know I wouldn't trust people I couldn't trust what I couldn't see."

"I can." Sakura smiled happily at her sisters. "I have no doubt that Li loves me, and I love him as well."

"You are too trusting sister." Meilin said. "You don't know how gods think. This 'Li' could just be a serpant god tricking you into trusting him! He's going to eat you alive little sister!"

Chiharu screamed. She was easily frightened.

"Don't worry." Sakura touched her Chiharu's shoulder. "Don't worry about me. Everything will be ok."

"Hey!"

The girls turn around and see Toya calling for them.

"Come on! Shot says it's time for food!"

The sisters start running towards their brother. Chiharu and Meilin were smiling brightly, but Sakura was frowning, staring off into nothingness.

"What's wrong?" Toya asked his little sister quietly.

"Oh..." Sakura broke herself from her thoughts and smiled up at her brother. "N-nothing.. nothing at all."

I can't tell. Toya thought to himself. I can't tell if that smile is real or not.

In the dining room Sakura sat at the end of the table, her brother to her left, Chiharu beside him. And Meilin sat to her right and Shot was in the seat next to her.

Sakura was smiling brightly at her siblings, despite the fact that they were sitting at an empty table.

"Shot, I thought you said there was food." Chiharu said finally.

"Oh there is, the cooks will bring it out in just a moment." Shot replied.

The doors to the kitches opened slowly and Sakura smiled brightly.

"Here it comes." She said.

Food came out on silver and gold trays carried by invisible hands. They seemed to float to the table and place themselves around the siblings. Chiharu was slightly frightened, but Meilin was simply amazed. Toya was amused, especially when he saw how happy it made Sakura. She was delighted to be able to treat her family to something nice. After all of the food was on the table Windy's voice spoke up.

"Wil that be all princess?" She asked in a small voice.

"This is perfect, thank you Windy!" Sakura said with a brght smile on her face.

At that moment the lids on all of the platters lifted off to revil the most wonderful food any of the sublings had ever seen. Now Toya was happy. Meilin, Chiharu, and Toya all looked in amazement at thir litle sister. Sakura just smiled sweetly at the three of hem.

"Eat up!" she said.

Only a few minutes into this wonderful feast did the lights dim down.

"what's going on?" Meilin asked quickly.

"Performers." Sakura smiled. She had been waiting patiently for Illusion and his group to show up.

"For your entertainment." Illusions deep voice rang out. you could hear the smile in his voice as the music started to play. "Just for you princess."

Sakura's hand lifted and she could feel someone kiss the back of her hand. She blushed slightly with an idle smile on her face. Toya twitched. It is always hard to see your little sister getting flirted with. It's even harder when you can't see who's flirting.

At this moment the music picked up. The drums beat to the rhythm of Meilin's heart, and the most beautiful sound appeared. It was Illusion sining. His voice wraps itself around your soul and takes you somewhere far away. The lights fell the rest of the way out and everyone was lost in the darkness. Slowly little colored lights started to appear, like aparitions floating aimlessly around the room. They left behind them long tails, like falling stars, only you could reach out and touch them. A stray orange star stryed close to Meilin and she tried just that. She slowly moved her hand towards it, but when she was only a few inches away it floated away, just out of reach. She slowly retracted her hand, but then her attention was taken to another bright light. These lights didn't form stars, no, these lights formed the figures of two people dancing gracefully to the music. Even step was like the beat of a drum, yet their feet didn't touch anything. The dancers floated a few feet above the table.

Meilin was shocked. Everything was so perfect, like a dream. She wanted to see how her siblings were reacting so she peered through the darkness, but one couldn't be seen unless one of the stray lights, or the dancers, grew near them. A blue star flew past Chiharu face. She was speechless with tears welling up in her eyes. She wasn's scared or sad, it was just an overwhelming beauty. The blue star moved away. A white star flew past Toya who was smiling lightly. He was trying to maintain and image, but even Meilin could tell that he was enjoying himself. The white star continued on his course and soon Toya was replaced by darkness. The dancers waltzed overtop of Sakura. She was smiling brightly up at her servants, but Meilin thought she had seen something strange. For a moment, when the dancers first shrowded Sakura in light, Meilin thought she saw a frown. Sakura stareing into nothingness. Something depressing was on her mind.

It was the painful face of doubt.

After their meal and show was over they all stood up from the long table.

"That was actually realy good." Toya said with a smirk.

"I'm glad."Sakura replied with a smile.

"Can we go back to the garden?" Chiharu asked happily. She was always happier with her belly full.

"Yeah, we didn't get to spend enough time there."Meilin agreed.

Sakura nodded. "Of course."

"But I was hopeing to look around the castle some." Toya said, completely uninterested in flowers.

Sakura pondered for a moment.

"Perhaps Meilin, Chiharu and I can have some girl time in the garden, and Shot can show you around the castle?" Sakura suggested. She wanted everyone to be happy, but she always tries to find time to spend with he sisters. She did so want to get along with them.

Toya hesitated for a moment, knowing that his sisters would be cruel to her, butwhen he looked over at the two of them and saw them smileing happily he simply sighed. He looked back at sakura. "That.. would be fine. But I do want to see you again before I leave." he agreed finally.

"Definatly!" Sakura replied nodding her head. She smiled brightly.

"Princess.." Shot sounded hesitant. He took her hand. He was her guardian, he couldn't let her wander off without her.

"Don't worry." She smiled very politely at her invisible friend. "The guards are outside, they wil protect me."

Shot was still hesitant, though he losened his grip on her hand. She continued to smile at him.

"Please?" she asked.

He sighed lightly, and slowly let go of her hand. "As you wish." he replied quietly.

"YAY!" Chiharu exclaimed. She grabbed her sisters by their hands and together they started off towards the exit for the garden.

Toya shook his head when the three of them were out of the room. "I have a bad feeling about this." he looked over for Shot, just remembering that he was invisible. He looked at his feet.

"Shall we go then?" Shot asked. He didn't have the heart to say what he really thought.

He had a bad feeling as well.

After being lost for a few minutes the sisters finally found their way out into the garden. Chiharu let go of her sisters and ran up to the rose bushes, smileing brightly as she played withtheir soft petals. Meilin and Sakura exchanged glances before smileing hapily and joining their sister at the roses. Instead of playing with the flowers, however, Meilin sat in the soft grass and smiled up at the clouds in the sky. Sakura's eyes fell to the ground. She saw a single misplaced purple flower growing all by itself in the grass. She laid down on her stomach and gently touched the petals and took in it's perfume.

"It's not as pretty by itself." Chiharu said suddenly.

Sakura looked up at her sister.

"What?" she asked like she was broken from a trance.

"The flower." Chiharu answered. "I think they are more beautiful in abundance." she smiled at the rose bushes again.

"Really?" Sakura answered and looked back at the lonely little flower. She picutred the flower in a sea of matching brothers and sisters, but it didn't seem as attractive to Sakura. Her little flower was lost in a sea of purple and she could find it again. She smiled at her flower as she stroked the petals again.

"I think it is simply beautiful. And almost symbolic." Sakura replied finally. "It's alone and yet it's still so beautiful."

"Symbolic?" Meilin looked over. "For what? I don't think it symbolizes anything of good will. It says something beautiful is going to end up lonely." She laid down with her sister. "Or, atleast that's what the flower says to me."

Sakura continued to smile at the flower. It reminded her of herself. As a child she never really had any friends, and her sisters never really liked her. She was always by herself, unless Toya was there. Everyone always told her how beautiful she was, but it never meant anything to her. She would always think, If I am so beautiful then why don't people like me? Now here she was, faced with her little counter part. Meilin and Chiharu didn't like the flower either, yet there it stood. Beautiful and strong, reaching for the sun. And the grass it's only support, just like Toya was to her.

"Sakura." Meilin broke her little sister from her thoughts.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

"I have to talk to you about something."

This caught Chiharu's attention. She quickly sat down next to her sisters so she could hear the conversation.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked quietly, as if it were a secret from the flowers.

"I am worried about you." Meilin replied.

"Why?" Sakura looked a little worried herself now.

"It's this Li guy. I think it's a little fishy that he would break the rules to marry you, but he wont break the rules and let you see him, or even tell you his real name." Meilin said.

Chiharu nodded in agreement.

"He can't I know he loves me, why should his identity change that?" Sakura asked calmly.

"He's hiding something." Chiharu said.

"His name, his face." Sakura replied. She really didn't mind not knowing what he looked like, he was an angel to her.

"More then that!" Meilin said quickly. "I think he is a serpant. He is just trying to get you to be comfetable with him until he can finally eat you."

"He isn't! I've seen his form, he is normal!" Sakura jumped to her husband's defence. "Besides he is so kind to me! To us! He let you guys come into his home. If he was simply going to eat me, why would he let you come here and know where he lives?"

"He wants to eat us all." Meilin said.

Chiharu looked frightened.

"He is just using you to get the royalty to get here, get cozy, and become dinner!" Meilin said.

Sakura looked sadly at the ground. There is no way. Surely not. But Sakura couldn't stand the thought of putting her family in danger.

"What makes you think that?" Sakura asked in an uneasy tone.

"All signs point to it!" Chiharu said. "That's why he's so secretive. And Clow said he was a serpant!"

"He did! Remember. I bet this "Li" is just lieing to you. Why would he have Clow tell us that he is a serpant if he is not? We would have to give you up anyway. Who was that lie for?"

Sakura looked shocked. Her eyes fell back on the little purple flower.

"But.." Sakura had no argument. Why would he tell them he was a serpant if he wasn't?

"Sakura, you have to see him. Just to make sure." Chiharu said quickly. "Please!"

"But how?" Sakura asked. She was trying to find a way out. She didn't want a plan, she didn't want to betray Li's trust.. but she didn't want her family hurt either.

"You have an oil lamp on your end table in your room. Wait for Li to go to bed tonight and light the lamp, then you can see what he is. Is he isn't a serpant then just turn the lamp off and go back to bed! He'll never know!" Meilin said with a smirk.

"But what if he is the serpant?" Chiharu asked frightened.

"Hmmn.. take a knife with you. If he is indeed a serpant then stab him and run away. You can call for Yukito, he seemed fond of you. I'm sure he would bring you back home." Meilin said.

"Where am I supposed to get a knife? And where would I hide it in the mean time?" Sakura was still picking for a way out. She wanted to be optimistic.

"Here." Meilin reached into the obi on her robes and pulled out a familure knife. It was her father's knife. He permitted the girls to carry it when they were going out by them selves. "Keep this in your robes." Meilin put the knife into Sakura's robes and hid it perfectly. "The next chance you get, go to your room and hide it in the drawer on your nightstand."

There was silence for a long moment. Then finally Sakura nodded. She had tears in her eyes as she looked back at her little purple flower.

I don't think you would look as beautiful if you were dark with lies. Nor if you were red with blood. O little flower.. what am I going to do?

The hours passed quickly and it was almost time for the sun to set. By this time Sakura, Meilin, and Chiharu had reunited with Toya and Shot.

"What's wrong?" Toya asked as soon as he saw Sakura.

She was watching her feet, there was no smile on her face. She looked up at him when she heard his voice.

"Nothing." She smiled brightly at her brother, and she closed her eyes. "I had alot of fun in the garden. How did you like the castle?"

Toya watched her for a moment, trying to read her body language but she was holding too perfectly still. She had trained herself to always look so happy.

"I like it alot. There is alot of room here. I think you are very lucky." Toya said finally.

"Me too." Sakura said still smiling. He eyes, however, showed a gleam of saddness.

"I'm afraid to break you all apart." Shot spoke up. "But I'm afraid it is time for you three to go. My master will be getting home as soon as the sun falls down."

"Kay." Chiharu said with a smile.

Meilin was smirking. Toya just nodded.

Sakura opened her arms wide and hugged Chiharu in a tight embrace.

"It was so good to see you little sister." Chiharu said.

Next was Meilin.

"Don't forget, Sakura. Promise" Meilin said simply as she hugged her.

"I promise."

Sakura sighed deeply and smiled up at her big brother as he approached her. He wrapped his long arms around her and held her close, almost unwilling to let her go.

"I love you Sakura." Toya said quietly. He kissed the top of her head and smiled down at her.

She smiled back and began to wave. The three of them walked off into the distance. Sakura could see Yukito appearing only inches from her brother, making him panic. They all laughed and in a moment they were gone.

Shot took Sakura's shaking hand in his.

"Are you alright Sakura?" he asked. He could see a tear falling down her cheek. "Don't worry." he said, wiping the tear. "You will see them again very soon." he smiled, despite the fact she couldn't see it.

"W-what?" Sakura asked quietly. "Oh... I know." she wiped her eyes. "I'm just a little... lonely is all."

Shot led her by her hand, on their way to her room. That dark room. She could feel the cold knife on her skin inside the robes, and she could again feel the warm tears in her eyes.

//

Night had finally fallen when Shot left Sakura alone in her room. She gently slid the knife out of her robes and into her drawer. She slowly changed out of her robes and into a night gown and she laid in her silky bed. Her mind wandered to her first day there. It wandered to Li and all of the love they shared. It wandered to Shot, and all of the servants. Everything she had recieved while she was there. She could feel her heart breaking slowly. There was a war inside of her soul whether she should go through with the plan or not. Yes, if nothing else she was curious as to what he looked like, but beyond that. She couldn't live with herself if her family was hurt because of her.

Suddenly her bed room door opened. She looked over at the familure sillhouette as Li walked over to the bed. He leaned over her and kissed her genly.

"Hello Sakura." he said quietly.

"Hello love." she smiled up at him. He calmed her completely.

"How was your day?" he asked with a smile in his voice. "Did you enjoy your family?"

"Very much!" Sakura replied happily as she remembered the day.

"And your sisters?" He questioned quietly.

"They behaved. It seems they've really matured since I've left." She replied.

"I'm glad." Li said as he kissed her again.

She smiled and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat and wondered how it was possible for him to be evil. Surely not. Their hearts beat in unison.. if he was evil then so was she.

"Are you alright?" Li asked. Sakura felt weak in his arms.

"I am..." she replied quietly. "I'm just.. very tired."

Li smiled and laid her back. "Then sleep."

"But.. we've hardly had the chance to speak." Sakura said sadly.

"We are married." Li replied as he laid next to her. "There will be many more nights ahead."

Those words cut Sakura deep. Deeper then the knife ever could. She laid in silence, hearing her heart beat in her ears. She closed her eyes and pretended she was somewhere else. She waited for Li's breathing to calm down, for her husband to fall asleep. Then she would keep her promise to her sister.

The time finally came. Sakura moved slowly out of bed and opened the drawer to her nightstand. She held on tight to the knife. It felt unatural to her, despite this she wouldn't set it down. She was afraid to make a noise. She quietly lit the oil lamp and moved slowly to the other side of the bed. She took a deep breath and held the lamp over Li. She started to shake. She couldn't believe her eyes.

It was Syaoran. The great god Syaoran. Her husband, the man who loved her most was the god of love himself. She felt the tears in her eyes start streaming down her cheeks. She couldn't move, but her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Then she saw it. A drop of hot oil fell out of the lamp and landed on Syaoran shoulder.

It felt to Li like he had only had his eyes closed for a short while, when suddenly through his eyelids he saw a dim orange light. He ignored it and rolled over. Suddenly all of his senses hit him. He smelled fire, he felt something burning on his shoulder, and he didn't feel Sakura next to him.

not again he thought.

He rolled over in a panic and there he saw Sakura standing, crying and shakeing, just like his dream. Something was different this time. Something felt too real. His eyes darted around the room, then he heard the strangest noise. Like something metal hitting the floor. He looked at Sakura's feet and saw a knife.

"This isn't happening." he whispered to himself.

Sakura fell to her knees and wept. "Syaoran." She covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." she couldn't breath.

Li covered his eyes, pressing his fingers into the sokets, trying to wake himself up. But he could feel. He could feel the hot oil on his shoulder, he could feel his fingers in his eyes, and his heart. He could hardly bare the pain of his heart. He could feel it breaking, ripping in his chest. He felt like there was somwthing blocking his air ways. He looked down at her with tears in his eyes. He wanted to take her up in his arms. He wanted to hold her close and tell her everything was going to be ok, but he couldn't. How could he have a relationship without trust? She had betrayed him. He covered his eyes again.

"What did you do? What did you do?" Li couldn't hold back the tears. "I have to go..."

Li stood up and moved to the window, he let his wings out. He turned back around and looked at Sakura again.

"I-I love you Li." Sakura whimpered.

He wiped the tears from his face and looked out of the window, turning his back on Sakura.

I love you. I love you too Sakura.

He jumped out of the window and let his wings catch him. He didn't bother wiping his tears now, Sakura couldn't see him now. He let the night swallow him and he dissapeared.

Sakura was left by herself, weeping on the floor.

* * *

end.

I hope you enjoyed it, sorry it took so long, but it was a long chapter.

Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.

-Hincaru

List of Cards introduced:

**Guards:  
**Fight  
Lock  
The Mirror  
Power  
Shield


	8. Chapter 8: A Promise Kept

There is a new character in this chapter!:

**Ceres:** Tomoyo Daidouji

**Chapter 8**: A Promise Kept

* * *

Sakura's sleep was filled with nightmares. Thoughts of her obeying her sisters and reveling her husbands identity. Leaning over him and reveling his soft pale skin, his soft brown hair, his kind brown eyes... those eyes filled with horror and hurt. She woke from these nightmares in her silk bed.

Thank goodness... she thought, peering through the darkness it was all a dream... she smiled lightly and placed her hand next to her, where her husband was.

Or where he should have been.

When her hand touched nothing but the bed she began to weep again.

"O sisters..." she wept "How could you? You've ruined my life with your suspicions! O sisters! How could you?" she buried her face in her pillow and cried for a long time. Every so often she would move slightly, just so she knew it was real, but while moving her hand she heard a crinkling sound. She looked over and moved her hand across the bed. Laying on her husband's pillow was a letter. She searched her stand for the oil lamp and quickly lit it so she could see what the paper said.

It was a note from Li. The old scroll like paper had water marks on it, the mere idea that he had been crying hurt Sakura, but his words hurt her more.

'O foolish Sakura, is this how you repay my love? After I disobeyed my mother's wishes and made you my wife, you think I'm a monster and bring a knife to behead me? But go; return to your sisters, whose advice you'd take rather then mine. I will command no punishment upon you, except that I will leave you forever. Love cannot dwell where suspicion lays.' and he signed it as Syaoran

Sakura clutched the note in her hands, sobbing.

"O sisters...." she said between tears. "O Li... dear sweet Li. I didn't mean to hurt you... if I could go back I would do it differently. I should have never questioned you, my love. O Li..... O Li..."

slowly she folded the scroll and slid it into her robes.

"I will do what ever I can to repay you, my love. No matter what it takes I will repay you."

Gasping for air between her tears Sakura fainted.

\\

When she woke she didn't find her castle, or her beloved husband, or the softness of Shot's hand in her's. Her castle was gone, her feilds of flowers were gone. She found herself in a field not far from her mother and father's castle. She stood, her legs shaking, her mind searching for all of the answers. Everytime she wakes she rejoices with the idea that it may have all just been a nightmare, and every time she wakes she relives the reality again.

She started to make her way to her Father's familiar castle, longing for the comforting arms of her brother. She glided like a ghost across the ground, she seemed almost like a creature from another world, and that is the way people looked at her as she wandered towards her castle. The people of the town stared in awe to see the once happy and beautiful Sakura starring at the ground, wearing dirty robes, gliding through town as if she was the only one there.

"S-Sakura?"

The voice broke Sakura from her trance. Her green eyes slowly moved to the owner of the voice. She found her brother standing there in shock. Her face changed into something much sadder and she began to cry again. Her legs gave out and she hit the ground.

"Toya.. brother! Help me!" she managed to say.

He ran to her and picked her up in his strong arms.

"Shh.." he said quietly, trying to comfort her. "It is ok.. Sakura... it will be ok."

"No.. no it wont..." she whispered back, looking into her brother's face.

He moved quickly, carrying his little sister back to her castle.

//

Li returned to his mother's castle early in the morning. It was still dark out when he wandered in her doors. His eyes were filled with tears and he didn't have the energy to go any farther. He slid down the wall and pulled his knees to his chest and tried to pretend like nothing had happened. He tried to convince himself that his decision was the right one.

One of Ruby Moon's servants found him there and ran off after his mother. A few moments later Ruby came running out to her son.

"What's happened?" She asked quickly, kneeling down beside him.

He looked up at her and debated on what to tell her. He didn't want to be punished for disobeying her.. he didn't want to admit that this wasn't a dream.

"What's happened?" she repeated herself, sounding worried.

"Mother..." he said in a weak voice. "I've lied to you."

She was silent, waiting for him to tell his story.

"Princess Sakura..." he said quietly.

"What about her?" Ruby was defensive.

"I didn't give her to the serpent..." he said quietly.

She looked angry and worried.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"I'm in love with her, mother." Li said in a quiet voice.

"What have you done?" she asked sternly.

Li burried his face in his knees for a moment. He may be a god himself, but he is still afraid of his mother.

"I took her back with me to my castle.." he said quietly. In a way he prayed that she didn't hear him.

"You did what?" she was angry, but longing to hear the rest of the story.

"We were married there." Li closed his eyes and remembered that day.

"You know humans cannot marry gods! You know they aren't aloud to see you!" Ruby said angrily.

"She never did! Or.. she wasn't supposed to." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?"

"I only came home at night when she couldn't see me. We were happy for months, mother. Everything was fine."

"What did the little witch do?" Ruby asked in an angry tone.

"She made herself sick from missing her family.. so I asked Yukito to bring her family to see her. They never saw me. I was here the whole time." he said quickly, before she could scold him for allowing even more humans into his castle.

"Her sisters convinced her that I was a monster.. they talked her into taking a knife into our bedroom, and an oil lamp. When I was asleep she was supposed to turn on the light and if i was a monster she was to kill me." the words hurt Li. They caused him to cry again. The very idea that the person he loved so much could betray him so, it hurt him worse then that knife ever could.

"Of course she did!" Ruby said loudly. "She is a worthless human! Syaoran. Of course she was going to hurt you." she sighed.

"Don't say it that way!' Li said. "She wouldn't have done it if it wasn't for her sisters."

"But she did do it, didn't she?" Ruby said coldly. "You can't expect anything more from a human."

"She loved me..." Li told himself more then his mother.

"She had quite the way of showing it."

"She thought her sisters were trying to protect her." Li tried to defend Sakura from his mother.

"She should have thought for herself."

There was silence for a long moment.

"I loved her." he says quietly. "I love her."

"I know." Ruby said, touching her son's shoulder. "Things will get better with time."

Li curled closer to himself and remained quiet while his mother ran her fingers through his hair, trying to calm him down.

//

Toya was quick to gather the family around Sakura, who refused to change clothes. He had sat her on their couch, her mother and father sat on either side of her, her siblings sat across from her. She was crying.

"What happened?" her mother asked, tears in her eyes.

"Was he a serpent?" Meilin asked quickly, thinking that was the only explanation.

"No." Sakura covered her face. "No! No he wasn't!"

"Then what was he?" Chiharu asked.

"He is Syaoran." Sakura said quietly.

There was a hush fall over the room. The god of love was in love with Sakura.

"He woke up when I was standing over him with the lamp. He left me.. he had to. I fainted and when I woke I was in the field at the edge of town." Sakura covered her face and started crying again.

Nadeshiko held her daughter close, not holding back her tears for her youngest.

"What are you going to do?" Fujitaka asked quietly.

"I... don't know.." Sakura said quietly.

"There isn't anything she can do." Meilin said. Her face almost showed sympathy, but on the inside she was glad.

"It's not your choice!" Toya snapped at Meilin.

Everyone looked over at him, speechless.

"It's your fault this happened in the first place!" Toya glared at Meilin, who wouldn't make eye contact.

Toya kneeled in front of Sakura and smiled gently at her.

"Look what listening to your sisters got you... Sakura, what is it that you're going to do?"

Her green eyes met her brother's. His smile was gentle and comforting.

"I don't know..." she replied quietly. "I don't know what to do."

"Did you really love Li?" he asked, wiping her tears away.

She nodded twice. "With all of my heart."

"Then what does your heart tell you to do?" he asked.

She thought for a long moment. "I want to find him and apologize." she said. "I want him to know that it is the biggest mistake of my life."

"Then there you go! Find a way to get back to Olympus! Go talk to Clow Reed, I'll help you find a way, sis. I promise." Toya said with a smile.

Sakura sniffed and looked at him, her lips turned up into a small smile. "I will ascend the mountain tomorrow.. perhaps Yukito could help me."

Sakura had slept in her brother's bed that night. She felt lonely in a bed by herself, and her brother didn't want to let her go.

But in the morning Sakura left, just as she said she would. She started on her way up the mountain, praying that when she gets to the top her husband would be there to greet her. Her spirits were high, her brother wished her well before she went and promised to pray for her.

She promised to return if she failed in her quest.

Before she reached the top of the mountain she noticed a building that she hadn't before. A small stone temple was tucked back in the trees.

Perhaps he's there. She thought to herself, and she slowly walked up to the temple.

She was shocked by what she saw inside. There were piles of corn and mingled stacks of barley. Sickles, rakes, and other harvesting tools were scattered carelessly around the temple.

"This is no way to treat a shrine." Sakura said to herself.

She started picking up corn and stacking them nicely in the barrel on the right, and tieing the barley together and laying them nicely along the walls. She picked up the tools and started hanging them on their hooks on the walls. She tilted her head and admired the tools, making sure that they were straight before she turned to leave.

She was shocked to see someone standing behind her.

There, in long flowing robes, with her long purple hair, and her bright blue eyes stood the beautiful Tomoyo, the goddess of harvests.

"Dear sweet Sakura." Tomoyo said in a kind tone. "You are truly a wonderful person, Syaoron was lucky to have you." she smiled.

Sakura's eyes dropped to the ground when she heard the sound of her husband's name.

Tomoyo smiled sympathetically. She placed her hand on Sakura's cheek and lifted her green eyes to meet her own. "Don't be so sad, Sakura. You are a kind, gentle soul. All you want is to make people happy, which is why your sister's so easily led you astray.'

"I'm sorry to be so disrespectful.. but how do you know all of this?" Sakura asked quietly.

Tomoyo smiled gently. "Sakura, Ruby Moon has told many people your story. She tried to make you sound so cruel, but I knew better. Syao has better taste then that." she giggled lightly. "You have gained my sympathy, Sakura, and this was a test. I wanted to see for myself how kind you were, and you took time out of your day to clean my temple. For this I am grateful, and in return I want to help you."

"y-you.. want to help me?" Sakura was both excited, and confused. "I would be eternally grateful if you would!"

"Of course." Tomoyo smiled. "I cannot sheild you from the hateful gaze of Ruby Moon, however if you can perhaps get on her good side. This is where I have a plan. Go to her temple further down the mountain and surrender yourself to her. Be modest and greatly submissive, and if you could win her forgiveness and her favor then maybe it will help restore the husband you have lost."

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sakura said bowing to Tomoyo.

"It is my pleasure." Tomoyo said with a smile. "Just promise me you will make him happy when you are with him again. He is a dear friend to me."

"I promise you." Sakura said. "Not only for you, but for him. I love Li with all of my heart, even if he will never have me back I would face any torture from Ruby Moon just to apologize to my love." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Then go, Sakura. It is only a little ways down the mountain. Fight for him, and if you get him back hold onto him with both arms and never let him go." Tomoyo smiled happily at Sakura. "I wish the best for you, and good luck." Tomoyo faded away and returned to Olympus.

Sakura bowed again and left immediately, heading towards Ruby Moon's shrine.

Inside the large temple of Ruby Moon, Sakura fell to her knees and prayed to the goddess. She begged and prayed for her to show herself, to give just a moment of her time. It took Ruby only a moment to appear, hovering over Sakura who was still on her knees. Ruby glared down at the princess.

"What brings you to my temple, you little wench." Ruby said.

Sakura kept her eyes on the floor.

"Did you hope to see your sick husband, laying in bed with the wound of his loveing wife? You are a monster! A disgusting monster! You betray someone who loves you with all their heart. You are the face of evil, of human beings."

Sakura choked back her tears and kept her eyes on the ground.

"I will put you to labor. I will make you work like the dog you are." Ruby grabbed Sakura by arm and started leading her to the back of the temple.

Despite the pain in Sakura's arms, or the pain in her heart, her mind wandered to the mental picture of her beloved husband laying sick in bed.

_The insults don't hurt. The work doesn't scare me. Li.. my sweet Li.... I'm so sorry.... I'm so sorry. Please hear me. When I was sad and lonely you broke rules and gave me my family, and now in your time of need I am here, helpless. My beloved husband.. I will find you again. And if I only have a moment with you I promise you will know how much I love you, even if it is one sided._

_I love you Li..._

_I love you._

* * *

End.

If things go my way I will be updating quickly for the next couple of weeks.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter, sorry it isn't 10,000 words like the last chapter.

I would love it if you would review the chapter, that is if you have the time. :3

Thanks for reading!

-Hincaru


	9. Chapter 9: The Measuring of Worth

**Note:** remember that immortals can see the servants. Don't get confused, ok?

**Chapter 9:** The Measuring of Worth

* * *

Ruby lead Sakura into the store house of her temple. On the floor there was huge amounts of wheat, millet, barley, birches, beans, and lentils that was prepared to be fed to her pigeons. Ruby let up her grip on Sakura's arm and faced her.

"Separate all of these grains and put them into their own barrels." Ruby ordered coldly.

"But, m'am, this seems impossible." Sakura said, stareing at the pile in shock.

Ruby moon smacked Sakura, who fell to the floor.

"Do not talk back to me!" Ruby said angrily.

"Of course." Sakura said, still sitting on the ground.

"Get up." Ruby ordered.

Sakura did as she was told.

"If you have any desire to see my son again you will have this done by this evening." Ruby said in a cold tone.

"Yes m'am"

"I will come back to check on you after the banquet for the gods." Ruby said, turning her back on Sakura and leaving her in the dingy storehouse by herself.

Sakura stared at the large pile for a long moment before falling to her knees and covering her face.

"Why? Why does she deny me my husband in such ways! I just want to apologize.."

After a few moments of wiping her own tears she stood and walked over to the pile and started grabbing all of the millet she could find.

//

Tomoyo walked slowly into Ruby's castle, looking around for a sign of life.

"Hello?" She called down the long golden halls.

Ruby peeked out from one of the rooms, her hands in her hair, pulling it back.

"Hello Tomoyo. Give me just a moment." She pushed a pin into her hair and walked up to the young Tomoyo.

Tomoyo bowed politely. "Hello Ruby. How are you?" Tomoyo started with small talk.

"I am fine." she sighed. "Trying to take care of Syaoran, but he wont let me."

Just what Tomoyo wanted to talk about. "Oh? Then who is taking care of him?" she asked.

"I tried to offer my servants, but he refused. He would only allow his own servants to help him, so we had to call all his servants over." she sighed deeply.

"Oh? Then I am to assume that he will not be attending the banquet tonight?" Tomoyo asked, looking disappointed.

"Not a chance." Ruby said. "But if you would like you can go talk to him, Tomoyo. Perhaps you can talk some since into him!"

Tomoyo smiled brightly. "Defiantly!"

Ruby pointed down the golden hallway as the door at the very end. "He is in there. Don't hold her breath. I won't be here when you get out, I need to get to the banquet early."

"Ok." Tomoyo nodded with a smile and watched as she left the house.

Tomoyo ran back to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Li? Are you in there?" Tomoyo asked.

"Who is it?" A gentle female voice rang out.

"Come on Dream, it's me! Tomoyo, let me in!"

Dream turned and watched Li, who nodded.

Dream opened the door and let Tomoyo in. She went past all of the nurses and sat next to the bed that her friend was laying in. She smiled lightly at Li, who was curled up in the darkness.

"Are you ok, Li?" She asked gently.

He didn't respond.

"He hasn't been speaking much." Light said. She sat in the corner of the room, the only light in darkness. Her glowing lit the room lightly like a candle.

"Oh really?" Tomoyo looked over at Li again, sounding a little playful. "Is that right? Li, you've told me everything else in your whole life and you won't tell me how you're feeling now?"

Silence.

"Li! Don't act like a child!"

The young Mist sighed lightly "He hasn't spoken with any of us."

"Is there something wrong with him?" Tomoyo asked, sounding a little worried.

Sleep was sitting at the end of the bed with a thermometer. "The only thing we've found wrong with him physically is an oil burn on his shoulder."

"Well, I know that will not effect your voice." Tomoyo said, facing Li yet again.

Snow was sitting in the corner of the room. Her pale features reflected what little light there was in the room. "I don't believe his physical being is what is damaged." she said quietly

Through was standing next to Snow. "We were just discussing this." She said more loudly then Snow.

"His heart is broken." Snow said lightly. "He refuses to talk.. to eat... all he will do is drink water. I'm scared for him."

Tomoyo frowned at Li. "Is that so..? Li you can't do this..."

He was silent, he just curled in closer to himself. Tomoyo sighed lightly and tugged on his shirt. "Talk to me, Li."

"She betrayed me." he said lightly. "She didn't love me enough to heed my warnings... she didn't love me."

"Hmmn.. I see.. she didn't love you enough, huh?" Tomoyo smiled lightly. "But she does love you enough to face your mother's wrath."

Li turned over and stared at her. "What do you mean?"

"Sakura traveled to your mother's temple, starving, and offered herself as a slave, trying to prove that she is worth a damn." Tomoyo said.

Li was speechless again.

"At this very moment Sakura is in the store room of your mother's temple separating grains. It is an impossible task for a human, and she is attempting it any way. On top of that she has to have it done by this evening when your mother returns from the banquet."

Li sat up and put this hand to his head.

"I think she loves you. I know I wouldn't face Ruby's wrath for anything in the world." Tomoyo said with a small smile.

Li looked at Sleep. "Do you still know that little yellow creature?" he asked, his mind a blur.

"Kero? Yes."

"Kero... how quickly can he get to that store room...?" Li smiled ever so lightly in the darkness.

//

Sakura had tears in her eyes as she worked as quickly as she could.

This is thought to herself. But.. I can't stop.. I have to do this.. for Li.

She continued working until she heard a strange sound behind her. She turned and looked, she saw a small yellow ball flying at her, and it was screaming.

Is that thing alive?

That yellow ball was moving very quickly towards the wall of the store house. Sakura dropped all of her millet and ran over, catching the little yellow creature and holding it to her chest. It took her breath away, but as soon as she took her first breath she slowly opened her hands to see what she was holding.

It was a small animal. It almost didn't look real with it's small eyes and childish wings. He was adorable, like the stuffed animals Sakura played with as a child. It made her smile happily

"Whoa. Dang he's got one hell of an arm." The thing said.

Sakura almost dropped it, shocked that it had talked.

"Whoa, don't drop me girly." he said quickly. It started flying and hovered in front of her face.

"Who.... are you?" Sakura asked with a small laugh. She wasn't trying to be rude, he was just so adorable.

"I am Kero." he replied with a smirk. "And I heard from a reliable source that you are in need of some help." He looked around at all of the grains spread on the floor. "Ehhh.. harsh."

Sakura looked around for a moment before looking back at Kero.

"Who is your 'reliable source?'" she asked curiously.

"I... can't tell you." Kero said with a laugh. "But hey, I'm here, I'm help. You need me right?"

"Yes." she replied looking back at the pile. "I need alot of help."

"Good." Kero flew over and landed ontop of the pile. "I'll sort, you start putting them away."

The little creature started taking hand fulls of of grains and quickly throwing them into separate piles. It looked like he was just aimlessly throwing things around.

"Are.. you sure you don't need help?" She asked, a little worried. She took a step towards the mess and realized that he was indeed separating the grains and not just throwing them aimlessly.

"Nah." He replied to her request. "You just start putting them into their bins. I am too small to carry all of this, so you do that. Leave the seperating to me."

Kero start moving through the pile quickly, like a dog digging a hole, and some how he knew exactly what he was doing.

Sakura smiled brightly.

There is a chance. Oh thank you Kero!

She bent over and started picking up the pile of barley and carried it to it's bin.

//

Shot sat in Li's large castle. He was just a speck in the large room, and he wasn't moving. He had a heavy heart and his thoughts were not helping. His large pink eyes were staring at the wall and his long red and yellow hair was messy. He hadn't been taking care of himself the past few days.

He was at a loss for what to do.

It is true that Sakura had only been there for a few months, but he couldn't remember his long life before her. He was hopeless. He hadn't really moved from that chair in two days. He had no reason to.

Hope had been watching him, sadly. No matter how she tried to cheer him up, he simply wouldn't move. She was so sad for her friend, but she felt hopeless.

Slowly she walked up to him and sat in the chair to his right. He continued to stare at the wall.

"Shot?" she asked quietly.

He looked at her for a moment, and then back at the wall. He looked very tired.

"I miss her too." Hope said, her eyes falling to her lap, unable to look at Shot in this condition.

He looked at her again, and then his eyes fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry." He replied quietly.

"You have no reason to be." She looked back up at him, she had tears in her eyes. "In the past few months you have gotten very close to her... I'm sorry Shot.. I'm sorry."

"Why.. are you sorry?" He asked.

"I'm sorry.. that bad things always seem to happen to good people." She looked into his eyes. "I know you truly loved her, Shot. And I know it had to hurt to know that she didn't love you back... and you loved her any way."

Shot was shocked, he didn't realize that any one had noticed. He looked at the ground.

"If it helps..." Hope said quietly. She took his hand into her shaking hands. "I know how you feel."

He looked at her, confused.

"I know what it's like to love and not have it returned."

//

Twilight had fallen across the land by the time Kero and Sakura were finished separating the grains.

"Whew!" Kero exclaimed as he wiped off his forehead. "That Ruby Moon is a beast! That would have been impossible for you!"

Sakura laughed a little. "Thank you for all of your help, Kero."

"Hey, no problem." He smiled brightly. "I'm voting for you and Li!" he said.

Sakura looked confused.

"Oop, looks like I have to go!" he exclaimed before disappearing into thin air.

Sakura didn't have a moment to take a breath when she heard someone walk up behind her. Sakura turned to face who it was. It was Ruby, and she looked very angry.

Sakura dropped her line of sight to the ground.

"What is this?" Ruby asked, looking into all of the bins.

"Everything is separated, just like you asked, m'am." Sakura said lightly.

"This is not your work!" Ruby growled and threw some of the grain back onto the floor.

Sakura didn't reply.

"I guess I didn't set those standards." Ruby sighed angrily. She pulled the crown of roses off of her head and threw them to the ground before pulling hard bread from her robes and tossing it to Sakura.

"Here is your food." Ruby said storming out of the store house. "Make it last." echoed through the halls.

Sakura looked down at the bread for a long moment before picking it up off of the ground and taking a bite. It was terrible, and it hurt her teeth, but she smiled.

I'm almost there Li.

//

Li could hear his mother stomping angrily into her castle. Each foot step was loud and booming as she made her way back into his room. She slung the door open and slammed it shut behind her.

"Syaoran!"

He turned over slowly in his bed and looked at her stoically.

"What?" he asked wearily.

"I know Tomoyo told you about that girl." Ruby glared at him.

"So what?" he replied simply, rolling back over to face the wall.

"I know you sent someone to help that girl!" Ruby said angrily.

Li remained quiet.

"Don't help that girl, Syaoran! I will not allow you to be near someone like her. She's not worth a damn!"

Li felt both angry and sad as he curled into himself. He felt a sharp pain in his heart and he gasped for air.

Ruby frowned lightly, taking pity on her son. She slowly moved over to him and sat beside him on his bed.

"You shouldn't stress yourself, and don't worry about her. You will only rest. I won't permit any more visitors." she said, running her fingers through his hair. "You don't even think about that girl. If she is worth a damn then you will be seeing her soon enough." she kissed her son on his head and stood up. She moved slowly to the window and closed it tight.

"Don't let me find this window open again." she said leaving his room and closing the door tightly behind her.

All of the medics exchanged glances, and Snow moved over to Li, who quivered in his bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked quietly. She moved his hair and gently touched his face. He had a fever, and he was crying.

"I can't let her talk about Sakura that way." Li coughed. "She is a good person. I love her."

"Don't worry.." Snow whispered. "You can't worry... you have to get better."

Li was still shaking, there were sharp pains in his heart. "I love her." he heard himself whisper. He closed his eyes tightly and let his thoughts wander back to a few weeks ago. He and Sakura were so happy. He thought back to their first kiss. Soft and sweet.

He let himself be carried away by these thoughts until he was fast asleep, praying that he wouldn't wake back up.

* * *

Here you have it!

There are only a few chapters left. TT-TT  
I hope you are enjoying it!  
By the way, Shot is one of my favorite characters/cards so we will be checking in on his life throughout these next chapters as well.  
If you liked the chapter please review!

Thank you for reading!

-Hincaru

Here are the cards you met this chapter:

**Medics:  
**Dream  
Light  
Mist  
Sleep  
Snow  
Through


	10. Chapter 10: I'm Almost There

**Chapter 10:** I'm Almost There

* * *

Sakura woke with a fright when she felt something heavy land beside her head. She shot straight up, fully awake.

Ruby Moon had slammed her foot only an inch from Sakura's head, and the impact echoed in the shrine.

Sakura's weariness hit her again. She covered her eyes and took deep breaths to calm her heart.

"Get up." Ruby said sternly.

Sakura stood up slowly, her body ached from sleeping on the marble ground.

"I have another task for you." Ruby said with an evil smirk, which indicated that this task was just as impossible as the last.

Sakura only nodded.

"Down by the river there is a long grove." she began with her assignment. "There you will find a large herd of golden fleeced sheep feeding, there will be no shepherd." She paused for a moment, building suspense for the weary Sakura.

"I want you to go down to the grove and get me a sample of everysheep's wool." She finished, her evil grin looking very sinister. "I want you back here by twilight, I will be here waiting."

Ruby turned her back on Sakura.

"Now I am off to take care of my sick son." she walked away, laughing as she did.

Sakura was left standing there, staring at the floor and pondering the task before her.

"This doesn't seem so difficult." Sakura whispered to herself. "Why would she give me such a simple task?"

Sakura shook the thoughts from her mind and took the task's difficulty as a blessing. And with that comforting thought she left the shrine and started towards the river.

//

Shot was standing out in the fields of flowers, surrounded by the gardeners.

"She seemed so nice." Earthy said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?" Change, the only boy, replied. "You never met her."

"But I've heard stories!" Earthy replied, tending to the rose bushes.

"She was wonderful." Shot replied with a sigh, he was sitting in the field.

"I know you seemed fond of her, Shot." Flower said, taking care of the tulips. "Then again, you spent every waking moment by her side, I'm surprised you didn't run away with her."

Shot was silent, he just stared out at the field, wondering why he hadn't ran with her. Then he remembered why. She was in love with Li, not him.

That's when something odd caught his eye. He stood and started walking towards it.

"She was a very pretty girl." Silent said in her silky voice. She was watering the snap dragons, and moving them to proper sunlight. "Master was a very lucky god."

"He was." Wood replied, watering the field of sunflowers. "They seemed really happy together. Were they Shot?" she asked, and turned to look the boy in the face, but he was too far away to hear her.

"Shot?" she repeated loudly.

He was sitting on the ground, staring at the grass. He looked very sad.. he was shaking.

Silent and Wood walked over to him to see what was wrong.

"Are you ok, Shot?" Wood asked before she was standing next to him.

Then she saw what he was staring at. It wasn't the grass, but a little wilting purple flower, far away from the other plants. Shot had tears in his eyes as he stared at the dieing flower.

"What's wrong?" Wood asked again, while Silent knelt down and lifted the little flower towards the sun to get a better look at it. "Are you sad because of this flower? It is just a little rebel, it was bound to die out here! We didn't know it was here." she defended her team of gardeners.

Shot didn't reply he just stared.

"I didn't know you cared so much about flowers." Silent said quietly, glancing between Shot and the flower.

"It was outcasted by the other flowers." Wood added. "We didn't notice it." she said again.

"I don't know why." Shot replied in a weak voice. "But it reminds me of her."

He gently touched the flower, and a petal fell off and landed softly on the ground.

//

Li was still laying in his bed at noon. He had the curtains drawn over his latched window, making a false night. He had slipped back into a depression after he had heard the task his mother set for Sakura. He knew she would abandon him once she saw the violent sheep. He didn't notice the young servant and a tall servant that walked up beside his bed.

They exchanged glances, and the tall one spoke first.

"Syaoran?" her voice was comforting.

The god turned slowly and let his eyes adjust to her silhouette.

"Hello, Create." he said quietly. Then he looked at the young girl. "Hello Arrow." he said and turned his back on his servants.

"You don't look well, master." Arrow stated the obvious.

"I don't feel well." he replied.

"We can't find anything physically wrong with him." Dream said quietly.

Create sighed deeply, worried about her master.

"What brings you here?" Li asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"We are here to take care of you." Create replied with a gently smile.

"How can you take care of me?" Li asked. He was slipping back into his depression.

"We brought you news of Sakura." Arrow said with a childish smile.

This caught Li's attention.

"What is she going to do?" he asked quickly.

"She has agreed to do the task." Create said quietly, fearing that Ruby would hear them. They weren't aloud to talk about Sakura here.

"She's crazy." Li stated sitting up in his bed. "Doesn't she know she could die."

"Master, I'm sure she will be fine. She will be by the river." Create said with a small smile.

"So?" Li asked quickly.

"Soooo.. the river spirit will help her! Right?" Arrow asked more then said.

Li smiled lightly, that is until he heard his bedroom door open and his mother walked in.

"Oh, Li, that is the first time I've seen you smile in days." She said.

"Well, master, if there is nothing you need we will be on our way." Create said. She bowed lightly and moved past Ruby Moon and out the door.

"Uhhh.. Bye bye Li!" Arrow said and she pranced past Ruby.

She looked back at them strangely before giving her attention to her son.

"I was coming to check on you." She said. "Is there anything I can do."

"No." Li replied rolling over to face the wall. "I just... need some sleep."

Ruby sighed, annoyed at her son. She didn't say another word to him, she just slammed the door shut behind him.

Li was left to worry to death about Sakura, but he couldn't help but smile at the darkness in his room.

_She still cares for me._ He thought to himself. _Why else would she do this?_

//

Sakura finally arrived at the river. It was a long walk in the hot sun to get there so as soon as she saw water she leaned down and went to dip her hands in for a drink, but she stopped just short of it. She gently placed her hands on the top of the flooded water, barley touching it, causing waved to flow down stream.

"Oh Water Spirit." she said. She didn't actually know if there was one here, but she always wanted to be polite. "I hope you do not mind mine taking a drink from your stream." she said quietly.

She waited a few seconds, knowing that if the spirit didn't approve he would have said something, yet she neither saw nor heard anything. So she proceeded to take a few drinks of the water.

It was freezing cold, she could feeling it all the way down, but she continued to drink. She hadn't had anything to drink since the day before.

She continued this way until an odd reflection in the water. She stared, at first she thought it was the sun, but suddenly there were two of the golden lights on the water, and then three, and then nine. She looked up to see what was going on, and there on the other side of the water was a heard of fifteen gold sheep. Sakura stared in amazement. She couldn't believe her eyes.

She smiled at the creatures, but when one saw her it huffed and bucked it's feet. It looked very angry and violent. Sakura stared at it for a long moment, slightly horrified.

"How am I supposed to get fleece from all of these creatures?" she asked out loud.

She contemplated for a minute, staring at the sheers in her hands. The task seemed impossible. The river was flooded and the sheep were violent. They were bound to hurt her.

Then she thought about Li, laying in his mother's castle, sick and hurt all because of her. She closed her eyes and shook the thought from her mind.

"I can't stop now." Sakura whispered to herself. "I have to keep going.. for Li."

She slowly moved towards the water, raising one foot and preparing to cross the violent stream. She closed her eyes tight and after what seemed like years she slowly started to lower it into the water. Suddenly she felt something pull her backwards and she lost her balance. She fell on her bottom and turned to see what had pulled her.

What she saw startled her. At first she thought it was Kero, but it couldn't be. This creature was black and blue, not yellow.

"Who... are you?" Sakura asked, shocked.

"I'm Spinel." he replied flying in front of her face so she wouldn't have to look back to see him.

"Did... Li send you?" she asked hopefully.

"No." he replied. "I am the spirit of this river."

At first Sakura was going to question how such a small creature could own the large river, but she thought better of it.

"Why did you pull me away?" she asked him.

"You were polite." he said. "And I thought I would stop you from killing yourself." he finished.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"My river is flooded, if you would step one foot in it, it would drag you away and you would drown."

"Then how am I supposed to cross?" she asked, very depressed.

"Why would you want to cross?" Spinel asked. "Those sheep would tear you limb from limb. They hate humans... I think it's their smell."

Sakura could feel tears welling in her eyes. This task was impossible.

"Whoa." Spinel said when he saw her tears. "What's wrong?"

"I have to cross the river!" Sakura said covering her face. "I have to get fleece from all of those sheep or I will never see my husband again."

Spinel stared at her for a long moment, shocked by her predicament. He didn't know what to do or say to comfort her, so instead he just pondered.

After a few minutes he spoke up.

"I know what to do!" he said loudly, catching her attention. "The sheep are angry because of the hot sun. It makes their blood boil! But when it is noontide the heat drives them to hide beneath the sticker bushes for shade. When they are sleeping I can stop the flood, because they can't cross while their sleeping!" he said triumphantly.

"How am I supposed to sheer them without them waking?" she asked.

"Easy. You don't have to! Their fleece will be stuck to the bushes and the trunks of the trees." he replied.

She jumped to her feet and hugged him close. "Thank you! Thank you so much Spinel!" she said with tears still in her eyes.

Spinel wasn't very good at things like this, he held still as she hugged him, but then patted her back awkwardly.

She let him go and sat on the ground to wait. There was a long silence.

"Why did you cause the flood in the first place?" Sakura asked to break the silence.

"Too keep the rams from getting across and attacking the humans." he replied simply.

"Why are they so angry?" She asked.

"I don't really know." Spinel said. "I just know that they get really angry when they get hot."

There was another long silence.

//

By noontime the sheep were all sleeping, just as Spinel said. Sakura stood at the bank of the river and waited patiently for the little creature to keep his promise. She had a gentle smile on her face. Only hours ago she had lost hope, and yet against another little creature has come to her rescue.

Maybe we are fated to be together She thought to herself it seems the very Earth I stand on is helping me get back to him.

She smiled at the thought.

It was then that she noticed the river die down. It seemed to stand still compared to how fast it was moving previously. Slowly she stepped down into the cold, clear water. When she looked down she saw a small fish hurrying away from her feet. She smirked and cautiously made her way through the water.

She stepped lightly, afraid to wake the angry rams. Their horns shining in the light just as brightly as their golden fleece. She walked slowly over to the sticker bushes where most of the sheep were sleeping and gently started picking the golden fleece from the tiny spikes. The wool was soft and hot in her hands. For a moment she felt really bad for the sheep. The heat was unbearable for her alone, she couldn't imagine feeling it through a think blanket of wool!

She stopped and stared at them for a moment with sympathy in her eyes, that is until she heard one snort angrily in it's sleep. She quickly, but quietly started removing all of the wool from the bushes. She moved over to the trunk of the trees were the remainder of the sheep were sleeping and she plucked the wool off of the bark. She stuffed all of the wool into a bag she had hidden in her robes and moved swiftly over to the river. As soon as her feet touched the cold water she heard something very disturbing, A loud snort and a blood curddling growl. Sakura slowly and reluctantly turned and looked for where the sound came from, and she didn't like what she found. One of the sheep woke up and was staring at her, very angrily. It snorted and bucked the ground, preparing charge Sakura quickly ran through the river and waited on the other side, but her quick movements set the ram in motion and he was charging towards her.

"Spinel!" she said loudly.

There was no reply, and the ram was getting closer, and he was just as angry. Sakura wanted to run away, but her feet felt like they were glued to the ground. She continued to stare at the rampaging sheep, which seemed to be running at her in slow motion now. He growled and snarled, bearing his abnormally sharp teeth for Sakura to see. She felt her knees give out and she curled in close to her legs.

"Spinel." she whispered, rather then yelled.

Then she heard a different noise. The sound of rushing water. She looked up and found that the river was raging quickly and the ram was left bucking the earth at the other side of the river, looking as if it could breathe fire it was so angry.

"Sorry." Spinel's voice could be heard. "It takes the water a minute to catch up to me."

Sakura took a deep breath and then smiled at Spinel, despite the fact he was no where to be seen. "Thank you, Spinel." she said quietly. "Thank you so much."

And with that she turned around and started back towards Ruby Moon's shrine.

//

Li was laying in the darkness of his room, anticipating the return of his laundry servants, whom he had sent to get information on Sakura. Every time he heard footsteps in the castle he grew both excited, and nerves. He wanted so much to know about his wife while he is injured and broken, but he feared for his servants well being. If Ruby were to figure out what they were doing she would hurt them all and leave Li alone in his room.

She doesn't realize how easily a person can be driven mad by solitude.

Then he heard footsteps.

His heart raced, and he didn't move, he didn't breathe.

Were they coming for him? Was it his mother coming to punish him or was it servants coming with news?

If it was his servants did they have good news or bad news?

He clenched his eyes tightly and let his heart beat in time with the mysterious footsteps. They grew closer.

And closer.

And then they stopped.

He heard his doorknob turn, someone walked in and closed the door behind them. They walked over to the side of the bed and stood there in silence for a moment. He didn't turn, he didn't want to see his mother's face staring angrily down at him. Suddenly he felt a soft hand touch his bear back.

"Master?" it was Big.

Li turned quickly and looked up at his tallest servant, nearing seven feet tall, if she wasn't already. He was so relived to see her he nearly hugged her.

"We have news!" Voice said with a smirk.

Li stared at her for a moment. "Good news?" he asked.

"Good and bad." Libra said moving around Big into Li's view, and Rain moving around her other side.

"Which do you want first?" Rain asked.

"Bad news." Li said quietly, fearing his mother was near.

"Sakura had a run in with one of the sheep." Big said quietly.

Li was horrified. "Is she ok?" he asked quickly.

"She is." Rain replied first. "Are you ready for the good news?"

Li nodded once, fighting the grin that wanted to appear on his face.

"Not only did Sakura get away from the sheep alive she did it with a whole bag of fleece!"

Li didn't hide his smile now, but then a question crossed his mind.

"What stopped the sheep from crossing the river after her?" he asked, confused.

"Spinel." Libra replied. "The river spirit, and our source." she said with a grin.

"Yeah! He caused a flood so it couldn't cross!" Rain said happily.

Li smiled happily. Maybe she will come for me. he thought hopefully.

"Now then." Voice said. "We need your clothes."

"Oh." Rain pouted. "Are we really doing laundry?"

//

Sakura arrived back at the shrine two hours past noon. She took a deep breath before entering the large marble building. Ruby was standing in the front room, sitting in a golden throne that her worshipers had built for her.

"You're back." she stated, annoyed.

"I am." Sakura replied sternly, with a smile.

"I thought those rams would kill you for sure." she growled, moving towards Sakura and yanking the bag out of her hands.

Ruby opened the sack and stared in at the golden fleece in disgust.

"I know this is not your work alone!" she yelled at Sakura and dropped the sack. "I don't know who is helping you, but this isn't proving your worth at all!"

Sakura stared down at her feet.

Ruby smacked her. "Look at me when I'm talking!"

Sakura did as she was told, forcing the tears back and trying to ignore the stinging of her cheek.

"You do not deservemy son!" she stated angrily. "And I will not let you have him without a fight." She grabbed Sakura by her arm and started dragging her to the back of the shrine.

Sakura felt like her arm was being pulled out of it's socket, but she didn't make a noise, not even a whimper. She feared of the punishment Ruby would bestow on her.

When at last they were in the back of the shrine, where no one can hear your screams, Ruby stared at Sakura for a long moment before smacking the princess so hard she hit the hard marble ground. Sakura stood back up and stared at Ruby, fighting her tears. Ruby raised her hand, Sakura didn't move.

"Why are you doing this?" Ruby asked angry.

"I love your son."

"You're a liar!"

"I love your son."

"Shut up!" Ruby grabbed her again. "Stop saying that, you're lieing! You just want to hurt him again."

Sakura remained quiet.

"You have one more chance to prove your worth to me." Ruby said, regaining her composure. "No help, you will have to do it yourself, and if your screw this up you will never see my son again."

* * *

Chapter 10 end.

Sorry, I wanted to have this chapter post last week but I broke the laptop.  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
Please review if you like it!  
Thank you for reading!

-Hincaru

Clow Cards Introduced:

**Gardeners**:

The Change  
The Earthy  
The Flower  
The Silent  
The Wood

**Laundry Girls:**

The Big  
The Libra  
The Rain

**Li's Personal Servants:**

The Arrow  
The Create

p.s.

That is all the cards!


	11. Chapter 11: Curiosity and Darkness

**New Character:** Proserpia: Sonomi/Sammantha

**Chapter 11-** Curiosity and darkness

* * *

Ruby Moon searched the back of her shrine for a few minutes before she pulled out a silky red box with green designs across it. Ruby turned around and shoved the box into Sakura's hands.

"Here, take this box." she said angrily. "Take this to the underworld, to Sonomi (Proserpia, goddess of the underworld) and say 'My master, Ruby Moon, desires you to send her some of your beauty, for while tending for her sick son she has lost some of her own."

Sakura frowned, upset with herself. Every time she is reminded of Li's sickness, she remembers that it is her fault that he is sick in the first place.

"Be quick." Ruby interrupted Sakura's thoughts. "I need to paint myself with the beauty so I can appear in the circle of gods and goddess tonight."

Sakura stood there in confusion for a long moment. She waited for Ruby to tell her that this was a joke. There was no way she was going to return from the underworld alive.

When she was certain Ruby wasn't going to say anything else Sakura started shaking, but still turned to leave the room. She walked as if she was going to her own funeral, until she heard Ruby's voice.

"Wait."

Sakura turned with a light smile on her face.

I knew she wouldn't do this! This is thought to herself

"Here." Ruby had taken a piece of bread from the feed bin and threw it at Sakura, who barely caught it. "I don't expect you will make it back, so make that bread last as long as you can." Ruby smirked evilly.

Sakura turned, with tears in her eyes, and started out towards the towers that hung over the entrance to the underworld. Tears welled up in her eyes. She didn't want to do this, it was asking for death, but if she did survive there would be no way Ruby wouldn't let her see Li again.

I have to do told herself, the tears streamed down her face. I have to.

//

Li was feeling a little better now, his burn wasn't as bad as it had been, but he was still very sad. His servants have been keeping his spirits up with the stories of his wife's success, and after her success earlier that day with the sheep he was in high spirits. Now he was just waiting to hear what the third task was. He had sent Kero to listen in on the shrine, but he was worried. It shouldn't have taken this long for Kero to return.

But as if on cue a little yellow streak flew into his door. One of his servants moved quickly to open the door and let Kero in, in fear that Ruby may return and see him laying there. Kero was out of breath, and he looked rather worried.

"What's happened?" Li asked quietly.

"She... she has to.." he took a deep breath. "She has to go to the underworld and see the goddess Sonomi."

Li was speechless. There was a lump in his throat that prevented him from breathing.

The underworld? This is impossible.. she'll die. Mom! Why? She'll die....

Li's eyes burned with salty tears. He fought them, trying to prevent them from spilling over and down his cheeks, but it was a losing battle. He closed his eyes and wiped the tears away. He kept hearing those dreadful words over and over again in his head.

"She'll die.." he whispered to himself.

There was a deadly silence in the room.

Li pressed his hands onto the bed and pushed himself to his feet. "I.. I can't let her do this." he said in a shaking voice. "I have to stop her." he winced in pain when all of the weight of his body moved to his burnt shoulder. Dream placed her hand on his other shoulder and held him there.

"I can't let you go." Dream said sadly. She wanted to let him go, but she couldn't.

"But she'll die!" Li yelled, not holding back the tears now. "I can't sit by and do nothing!"

"You have to." Dream pleaded with sadness in her voice.

"I can't." Li said, half defeated. "To just do nothing would be a sin." he said quietly now. "It would be as bad if I wrapped my hands around her throat myself!"

Light helped Dream to keep him on the bed. "You can't go." she said in her tiny voice.

"I have to." he said in a shaking voice. "She's going to die." he whispered.

Kero went to the window and struggled to open it.

"Where are you going?" Li asked as if he was hoping Kero would stay and help him.

"I have a message for someone else." Kero said before flying out of the window and letting it slam back down.

No! Who is he going to tell! Li feared his mother was behind it.

//

Kero flew quickly all the way to a big castle in a field of flowers. Shot was standing outside waiting for the little animal. He looked ill, sleep deprived.

Shot came to attention when he saw the golden messenger approaching.

"What's happened?" Shot asked before Kero had a moment to breathe.

Kero ignored Shot for a moment to regain his composure. "She is going to the underworld."

"The underworld?" Shot dropped his head. "She won't make it." his voice was sad.

"Why do you guys keep saying that?" Kero asked almost in a stern voice.

"What do you mean?" Shot asked hiding the pain in his eyes.

"You and Syaoran both have such little faith in her. The first two tasks were impossible too and yet she made it through those just fine."

"With your help! She didn't do it alone, and who is going to help her in the underworld!" Shot replied in an almost angry voice.

"I didn't help her with the second task, Spinel did." Kero replied. "Her kindness is what helped her, so maybe if you have some faithshe may be able to make it." Kero sighed.

Shot looked at the ground. He couldn't imagine having faith in such a hopeless cause. There are demons and man eating beasts in the underworld.

"It will be Sakura's kindness that kills her in this task." Shot said sadly.

"How?" Kero sounded shocked.

"She would be the one to stand in front of Cerberus and say 'Oh, you're hungry, then please devour me! I will gladly die to make you comfortable." Shot sighed, but he couldn't help but smile at the thought of the princess.

Kero flew over and sat on Shot's shoulder and patted his head. "She'll be ok. She always finds a way."

"I know." Shot lied.

"Now... I'm starving." Kero said with a hidden order in his message.

Shot took one look at the sky and sent up a prayer.

Take care of her... please..

And he turned and entered the castle with Kero on his shoulder.

//

Sakura's tears had dried up by the time she reached the top of the high tower on top of a hill. She had heard that there was an entrance to the underworld through the tower.

She walked slowly over to the edge and gripped the cold metal bars tight in her delicate hands. She hanged her hand and looked at her dress.

I am mear shreds of the princess I used to be. she scolded herself.

Her clothes were torn, her hair was a mess, and she was dirty. She hadn't had the chance to bathe since the night she stayed in her family's castle.

If Li could see me now he would turn his head in disgust. I am a mess. she scolded herself again.

The wind blew and her hair bounced gently. She looked out across the land, searching for help.

Anxiety built up in her heart. Every moment made the cause seem more and more hopeless.

"I can't..." she said aloud, tears welling up again.

She closed her eyes tight, trying to hold back her tears and to swallow the lump in her throat. When she opened her eyes she had a stern look and walked back to the center of the tower, preparing to descend the steps and enter the darkness below her.

"Why, poor unlucky girl, are you decending to your death. Last time I checked, humans ran from the underworld, not decend into it prematurly." a feminine voice rang out.

Sakura spun around to see who was speaking with her, but there was no one there.

"Don't bother looking for me, you can't see me." the voice laughed.

"What are you?" Sakura asked.

"A friend." the voice replied. "My name is Rika, I am just a spirit."

Sakura smiled gently at the voice, but her smile didn't hide the sadness in her eyes.

"Why are you so afraid of this task when you have so flawlessly accomplished the others?" Rika asked.

"In the other tasks I had help. Kero helped me separate the feed and Spinel halted the river's fury! No one wants to help me into hell." Sakura said sadly.

"Oh, of course." Rika said. "You have to pass Cerberes and Charon to even get to Sonomi's realms."

Sakura frowned at the ground.

"It is a nearly impossible feat." Rika said.

This wasn't helping Sakura's mood. "But I have to do it." Sakura said. "I have to see Li again."

"Good." Rika said with al laugh. "Then let me help you!"

"You'll help me?" Sakura smiled brightly. "Are you mad?" she asked.

"I guess I am." Rika laughed. "Your first task is getting past Cerberus. He is an easy task, just give him this." The spirit went silent for a moment, and then Sakura saw a floating cake.

"A cake?" Sakura questioned. Rika must really be mad.

"Yes! Cerberus loves sweets, and there isn't many sweets going through the underworld." Rika handed Sakura the cake. "You will also need this." Rika dropped coins into Sakura's hands.

The princess stared at the coins for a long moment.

"Those are to pay Charon, this will cover your trip across the Styx and back." You could hear the smile in Rika's voice.

"Why are you helping me?" Sakura asked. "Not that I'm not grateful."

"I am just a fan of doing the right thing." Rika said. She laughed. "And I'm not a fan of Ruby Moon."

Sakura smiled. "Thank you so much." She turned to descend into the underworld again.

"Wait." Rika stopped Sakura. "There is somthing else you need to know."

"What?" Sakura listened carefully.

"When Sonomi gives you that box, do not look into it. Absolutely do not."

Sakura gave a questioning look.

"A goddess' beauty is only for the eyes of a goddess." Rika said. "Now go, go on to hell while you're still breathing." Rika laughed at her oxymoronic statement.

Sakura smiled politely and finally decended the depths into the underworld.

//

The dark misty underworld smelled of mildew and death. It would have been dark as the grave if it wasn't for the torches hanging every ten feet on the walls.

Sakura walked slowly, observing every detail of the world around her. It was damp and dark, not a very friendly sight. The princess always tried to find the good in people and in places, but she couldn't really find anything in the darkness that was pleasant to look at.

She wandered in the silence for a few minutes before she heard a low, menacing growl. Sakura took a deep breath.

It must be Cerberus.. she though to herself.

She took a few more steps and entered a huge room through a twelve foot opening in the wall. What she saw horrified her. A monstrous three headed dog that filled half of the room. One head growled and barked with white foam stringing from it's jaws. Another head yelped and bit at the growling head, and the final head howled and bared it's teeth. The large black dog yanked around like it was fighting itself, that is, until it saw her.

The black dog crouched down and growled loudly at her, it prepared to run at her, to pounce on her, to tear her limb from limb and fight for the greater amount of her.

She was frozen in fear. She didn't know what to do, and if she didn't do anything she was doomed to die.

Her feet were glued to the floor.

The dog growled, flexing it's muscles, only moments from pouncing.

Her legs shook.

The dog pounced.

Sakura put of her arms to defend herself.

This is it! It's over. I'm so sorry Li!

Sakura stood there quivering, waiting for the sharp feeling of fangs tearing her flesh, but she didn't feel anything.

Her eyes remained closed. Am I dead? Did it eat me whole?

She slowly opened one eye and look over her cargo in her arms. The dog was sitting in front of her, his tail wagging and beating against the ground. All three heads were at attention, each with what almost looked like a smile on their lips.

Sakura's heart started beating again, she almost wanted to laugh at the irony, the pure luck.

Why aren't they eating me? she asked herself.

The middle head, the howler, bent down and nudged the large cake in her hands with his nose.

The cake!

She smiled gently at the beast and extended the cake out. The dog sat up and panted happily. Sakura sat the cake at it's feet.

The three heads bent down and took turns eating the cake.

Sakura couldn't help but smile. What just a few moments ago was a great beast was acting like three good little puppies. She couldn't contain her curiosity. While the monster was eating the cake she slowly extended her hand and gently ran her fingers through it's fur. It's tail wagged again, as if it were happy to be petted.

"You're just a big puppy, aren't you fella?" she asked, letting her love for animals take her over.

After a few moments of petting Cerberus she finally walked by the dog into the next room.

It was like a whole new world under ground. The blackness seemed to ooze with mucky water, and droplets of it fell from a ceiling that was far to high to see. If Sakura didn't know better she would think it was raining.

She was catious as she walked, afraid of what she would see, but she heard it before she saw it.

She heard the moans and cries of many people.

As she walked through the murky fog she started to see more clearly. There were hundreds of people wading around like ghosts. Their cries and moans rang out echoing in the underworld.

She tried to ignore them, but agony filled the air. She breathed it in and could feel their pain with every step she took.

These were the spirits of the people who couldn't pay Charon. They are doomed to wander the shore of the river Styx for one hundred years.

Charon was not bias to any one. As she walked she saw just as many women as men. Women who seemed like decent mothers and house wives. As she walked by the figures tears welled in her eyes. Not all of them were bad. She looked into the faces of the people she passed and pictured her family. A nice father doomed to wander, a beautiful mother, her sisters, and on one teen aged boy she could see a reflection of her brother in his eyes. She let the tears stream now.

This is terrible. she thought.

Finally she made it to the shore. There was a small boat, and on it was a man that was nothing but skin and bones. He was leaning on his oar and he watched the ghosts as they wandered around him. Sakura took a deep breath and approached him.

"Who're you?" He asked when he saw her. "You're not dead."

"Ruby Moon sent me." She said in as strong a voice as she could conjure through her fear. "I need to see Sonomi."

"Well," the skeleton man grinned. "That'll cost you." and he put out his skinny hand.

Sakura dropped the coins into his outstretched hand. "That should cover my trip there and back, right?" she asked in a shaking voice.

Charon looked at them for a long moment, jingling the coins in his hands before dropping them into his pocket. "Yeah, that'll do. Hop on." he stepped aside and let the princess onto the ferryboat.

Sakura had never had a more dreadful boat ride. Charon did everything right, it wasn't a bumpy ride, but as she went she watched the faces of those trapped on shore. One face stuck out to her, the face of a small child. The boy was cold and shivering with tears in his eyes, but he didn't have any money. The devil Charon wouldn't let him pass without money. Sakura's eyes fell to the river, hoping to find an escape from the horrors she saw, but there was no comfort in the river. She saw spirits trapped in it's waters being dragged down stream. Finally she just placed her eyes on Charon's feet and didn't look back up.

The silence was long and awkward.

"This'll be a bit of a trip." Charon said to break the silence.

Sakura didn't reply.

"You want to hear something interesting?"

Sakura didn't reply.

"If you make a promise on this river it cannot be broken." Charon told her any way.

Sakura thought for a long moment. "Really?"

"Yeah, you have to keep your word or there will be.. dire consequences." he said with a sinister grin.

Sakura was silent for a moment. "I vow to see Li again, even if it is the last thing I do." she promised the river.

The river started to glow, but only for a second, and she heard something of a small sigh.

"I hope you can keep that promise, girly." Charon said. "Or else I hope your family buries you with money." he laughed.

Sakura stepped cautiously off of the ferryboat and looked wide eyed at the large black castle before her. It seemed like something out of a child's nightmare, or a painting from someone with a melancholy heart.

"There'll be guards at the front gate that'll take you to her." Charon said with a grin.

Sakura nodded at him. She closed her eyes and pictured Li in her mind. She pictured their reunion, and the idea of being with him made her heart strong.

She smiled gently and with shaking legs approached the castle slowly.

Standing outside of the twelve foot doors were guards that put one in mind of Charon. Mearly flesh and bones. One of them looked down at her with their eyes embedded far back in their sockets.

"What business do you have here?" he asked in a deep scratching voice.

Sakura held out the box Ruby had given her. "I was sent by Ruby Moon to have a conference with Sonomi."

The guards exchanged glances.

"Ah, you are Ruby's little toy." The other guard said in a less intimidating voice then the other. "Follow me."

It took the two of the to open the large, heavy doors. The guard stepped aside and let Sakura in first and the two of them left the other guard at the front gates. The door closed with a loud thud.

The castle was full of long, dark corridors. Sakura didn't understand how the guard was so confident in his directions. Everything looked the same. Cold and dark. It was a labrynth of black walls, white vases, red roses, and spider webs.

The guard led Sakura through many of these hallways and up a flight of stairs before he finally stopped infront of a door and knocked.

"Who is there?" a woman's voice rang out from inside the room.

"You have a visitor." The guard said, and then he smirked. "It is Ruby Moon's toy." he added in a playful voice.

Only a moment later Sonomi opened the door. Sakura stared for a moment at the goddess. Her short brown hair was cut in a strange way, one side being longer then the other, yet it was very pretty. Sakura smiled. There weren't many women in this time who would have short hair. Sonomi smiled down at Sakura.

"My, you are a pretty little child." she said

"Thank you." Sakura replied with a smile. She disagreed greatly with Sonomi, however. Sakura felt that she looked terrible in her current state.

"Come in." Sonomi said.

Sakura walked in.

The room was large, and there was a banquet spread across a table. It was beautiful, and the food looked so much better then the hard bread that was sitting in Sakura's stomach.

Perhaps she will let me... She shook her head. No! The quicker I get this done, the quicker I get to see Li. she thought to herself.

"Take a seat." Sonomi said with a gentle smile.

"No, thank you." Sakura politely declined. "I'm afraid I don't have much time."

"Oh really?" Sonomi asked, taking a seat and staring at the girl. "Where must you go?"

"Ruby Moon must have this box back in time for the gathering tonight." Sakura replied.

"There is still plenty of time before then." Sonomi said with a grin.

"I am a slow walker." Sakura lied.

Sonomi smirked. She knew what was going on. "You miss him, don't you?" Sonomi asked.

Sakura looked shocked. "You know about that?"

"Ruby is not a subtle person." Sonomi said in a tone that hinted that she wasn't fond of her fellow goddess. "And she is quite the loud mouth, I'm afraid most people know about it."

Sakura frowned at the ground. "I'm probably not highly thought of, am I?" Sakura sighed.

"I'm afraid not... or not to those with closed minds." Sonomi said with a grin. "I like you, and I cannot condemn you for being curious."

Sakura smiled at her. "Thank you so much." It made her feel good to hear what she did wasn't a terrible thing.

"Besides." Sonomi started. "You remind me of myself in a way."

Sakura was shocked. To be compared to a goddess by a goddess, that is a great honor. "Thank you so much. I am honored that you would say that about me."

"You're so formal." Sonomi smiled. "You're adorable." She laughed. "So what is it that Ruby wants?" Sonomi finally asked.

Sakura extended the box out, and sighed. "My master, Ruby Moon, desires you to send her some of your beauty, for while tending for her sick son she has lost some of her own."

Sonomi laughed. "Well rehearsed." she took the box from Sakura's hands and walked to the other room.

Sakura started at the food on the table and argued with herself about whether or not she should eat it. Before the argument was over Sonomi entered the room again and gently placed the box back into Sakura's hands.

"Here you are." She said. "Make sure this gets back to Ruby Moon." she grinned. "Now you better hurry, you don't have much time."

Sakura smiled and nodded at Sonomi. She stared at the food and wished she had grabbed some, and then she took her exit.

//

I have to go get her. Li thought to himself.

He had made all of his servants leave so he could get some decent rest, but honestly he was feeling much better.

If I hurry I may be able to catch her before Charon. He told himself. That is if Cerberus didn't get her. He shook that thought from his mind and he pushed open window. He looked back to make sure no on was there.

I'm coming for you Sakura.

He pushed himself out of the window and spread his wings.

Just wait for me.

//

It didn't take near as long for Sakura to get out of the underworld. Charon was waiting on her, and Cerberus was napping.

Presently Sakura was standing several hundred feet from the entrance to the underworld.

Li, I will see you soon. she thought with a smile on her face. I have done the impossible and risked my life, yet I would do it over again for the chance to be with you.

She paused and looked down at the box that contained the beauty.

And yet I have nothing to give you, and nothing to show for it. If you saw me now all you would see was a dirty, rag covered remains of what I used to be.

She placed her hand on top of the box.

Just a little peek. I have worked hard for this, and you deserve to see me at my best. Li.

She hesitated before pulling the edge of the lid up, but she saw something she didn't expect. A purple smoke floated out of the box, and Sakura breathed it in.

She went into a coughing spell, and when she looked down at her hands she saw that she had coughed up blood.

"What...'s going on?" she said between coughs.

She fell to the ground and landed on her face and in a moment her eyes were closed and her breathing slowed. And then there was nothing.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long, but here it is!  
I hope you like it!  
Bad news though, there is only one chapter left!  
Please review it if you liked it!  
See you in the next, and final chapter!

~Hincaru


	12. Chapter 12: Owari

**New Character:** Jupiter (God of gods)/ Yue

Chapter 12- Owari

* * *

Li had been lyeing in his bed in the dark for several days now. His wound was healed, and he had no feelings of betrayal left in his heart. When he thought about Sakura there was another feeling in him now. An over bearing feeling that grabbed his heart with a cold hand and dragged it to the pit of his stomach. What was this feeling?

Guilt.

For days he had been laying there in the dark begging for sympathy because the love of his life had betrayed him. Finally it dawned on him that while he was quivering with self loathing she was risking her life for the right to see him again, If only for a moment.

These thoughts ran laps around Li's mind until finally it inspired him to stand to his feet for the first time in days. He held his head as his blood rushed to his feet. It was a headache, his body swayed and when he opened his eyes for a moment he couldn't see. His servants ran up to him. He put up his hand. And they stopped.

"I have somewhere I need to be." Li said with a weak smile.

"You can't go anywhere." Dream said. "You're not well."

"I am fine." Li said sternly. He walked to the window and opened it.

"No!" Light said quickly. "You're hurt, and your mother will kill you if you leave."

"If I don't leave she is going to kill Sakura." Li said looking coldly back at his servants. They all grew quiet as his stern cold eyes melted away into a sad stare. "I cannot believe you allowed me to lay here in the darkness for so long."

"What do you mean?" Mist asked. "You were sick."

"That is what everyone keeps telling me." Li sighed.

"You were ill from the betrayal of your love." Dream reminded him.

"It wasn't betrayal at all." Li said quickly. "It was my fault. I kept those secrets from her, she had every right to be suspicious!"

The servants fell silent.

"I have been laying here wallowing in self-pity 'oh, my love betrayed me! She never loved me! It was all a lie!' and meanwhile Sakura was risking her life to see me one more time! She did the impossible, faced death, and crossed into the underworld to see me! I am the one who has betrayed her." Li looked to the ground with a lump in his throat.

"But master, you have done nothing..." Dream said, trying to comfort him.

He looked back at them sadly. "Exactly. Sometimes the worst thing a person can do is nothing." He pulled himself up into the window sill.

"Li." Snow stopped him. "You know... we will have to..."

"Tell my mother." Li finished her sentence. "Tell her, I don't care. I have to find Sakura." and with that he opened his wings and left his mother's castle in search of the princess.

Li flew straight out of Olympus and down to the Earth. He was barely above the ground as he flew around the fields searching for his love. He checked by the river and the fields of flowers and there was no sight of her, but it didn't discourage him.

It has been some time since she journeyed to the underworld, perhaps she is back to my mother's shrine. he thought to himself.

Li started towards his mother's shrine with a light smile on his face. The idea that he would be near her again made his heart race. he was so excited to see her again he could hardly contain herself. The overwhelming feeling of excitement was overbearing, and even covered his anger that he had for himself. In his mind's eye he went back to their days together in the darkness. When he would hold her close to him and gently kiss her lips. He remembered the feel of her soft hair, he often played with it as she was falling asleep. He was so taken back by his thoughts that he didn't realize that he had flown right by his mother's shrine. When he noticed he backtracked and retracted his wings. He ran into the shrine with a large smile.

He was greeted by a cold empty room.

He looked around, his smile not fading away.

"Sakura!" He yelled, but the only thing that replied to him was his echo.

His smile disappeared as he walked through the old shrine. The stone was cold on his bare feet. He looked around the whole room, taking in every part of it, making sure he wasn't missing anything, and then he noticed the back room. He walked in, a little reassured.

The back room was much smaller. It had bins full of grain. He walked over and lifted some of the corn from it's bin and let it slip through his fingers back into it's place.

This was her doing, huh? She did this for me. his smile was gentle, but he was a little discouraged. She wasn't in the back room either.

Then he heard a voice that frightened him.

"You're out of bed now?" Ruby Moon said coldly in the entrance of the small room.

Li spun around and faced his mother. He stopped smiling, and his stare was cold. He didn't say anything. She sighed lightly and started walking towards him.

"What motivated you out of bed, my son?" She asked as she walked.

"I've..... noticed I was missing something." he replied.

"Something?" She said slyly as she circled her son. "You mean someone." her tone was cold and vicious, like a snake bite. It's venom traveled through his veins and turned his blood to ice. She knew something.

"Where is she?" Li asked.

"Why do you care about a little tramp like her." She dodged the question.

"Don't talk about Sakura that way." Li said angrily.

"Why do you care for her?" Ruby replied with an equal anger. "She is just a human."

"I love her!" Li said loudly. "I love her mother. She makes me happy!"

Ruby was shocked to hear the words escape his son's lips. She just stared at him for along moment, studying his face.

"I've loved her from the moment I saw her." Li said in a quieter voice. "She is so kind and understanding, and she loves me too."

"What makes you think that you love her." Ruby asked coldly.

"Because I can't stop thinking about her." Li replied quickly. Then he started thinking, why did he love her, he never stopped to ponder it. "I think about her more then is probably healthy. When I am near her my feelings go wild. My heart races when I see her, or hear her, yet at the same time I am comfortable. I am at home around her. When I am with her I can't stop smiling... I can't stop feeling good." He broke himself from his thoughts and he looked at his astonished mother. "My whole life I feel like I just make one mistake after another, but when I found her I knew that for once in my life I was doing something right." he sighed. "And when she kissed me I felt like for the first time in my life I was were I was meant to be. All of this time that we've been apart I was miserable, and now I know that it wasn't from my wound, it was because I wasn't with her when she needed me most."

She frowned lightly, looking very defeated. "There is no remedy for misery my dear." she sighed. "But I suppose you can try to find one anyway." she closed her eyes for a long time, thinking to herself, shocked by her son's words. "What makes you think she loves you, after he betrayed your trust in such a way."

Li didn't hesitate. "She left her family for a second time. She faced you without fear." he ran his fingers through the seeds. "She did this for me, she faced man eating monsters for me, she traveled to the Land of the Dead for me! If she didn't love me... why else would she risk her life to see me atleast one more time."

She sighed deeply while she stared at her son. She could tell her son wasn't lieing. He was very much in love, and despite her hatred for the girl, she knew she had no right keeping her son from being happy. She kept her mouth closed and turned to leave him there to continue his search.

"Where is she?" He stopped her from leaving.

"I don't know." Ruby replied without turning to face her son. "She never returned from her final task." guilt over took Ruby.

The words struck Li with a powerful merciless force. All the terrible things that could have happened to her. She was lost in the Land of the Dead, what could have happened? Li ran passed his mother and out the door of the shrine, not hesitating to expand his wings and take flight, moving quickly towards the entry to the underworld.

Ruby Moon stood motionless in her shrine, her eyes on the ground. All this time she thought she had been saving her son from heart ache, she never realized she was the one who had hurt him, the one that made him sick and left him in a dark cold room.

She took a deep breath and slowly left her shrine.

Li moved so quickly the world was nothing more then a blur.

Where could she be? What has happened to her? I swear is something happened to her I will..... I will... Li's thoughts stopped there. If something had happened there was nothing he could do, and he knew it. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he forced them back.

This is no time to lose my composure. My eyes have to be clear, I have to be able to see her. I have to see her.

He arrived at the entrance to the underworld and landed upon the tower. He dropped down into the underworld quickly and flew past Cerberus, who was forbidden to attack God and Goddess in the first place. He past by all of the tortured souls who were stuck on the wrong side of the river Styx and didn't stop moving until he was face to face with Charon the ferryman.

"Well well well, Syaoran." Charon said in his scandalous voice. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Where is she?" Li asked, winded. He had never moved so fast in his life.

"Who?" Charon asked.

"The girl."

Charon cackled loudly. "I cross alot of girls! Be more specific!"

"The princess! Sakura! Where is she?" Li asked, unamused.

"Ahhhh that pretty little girl who needed to see Sonomi, ne? I crossed her some time ago." he said thinking to himself.

"What happened to her after you crossed her?" Li asked quickly.

"Well, she went in the castle for about fifteen minutes and came back with her little box full, and I crossed her back." Charon replied.

Li had a sigh of relief. "So she made it out of here?"

"Yeah. I certainty didn't hear Cerberus tearing anything apart, so yeah I think she made it out." Charon laughed.

Li didn't find that statement funny.

He didn't say another word, he just turned and quickly left the underworld. If she had made it out of there, where could she be?

Li stood upon the tower and looked around the landscape. Night was falling, and he still hadn't found Sakura.

Where could she be? he asked himself. Where could she.... that's when he saw it.

A sight that broke his heart.

That stole the breath from his lungs, and for a moment it stole his life.

Just a little ways away from the tower in tall grass he saw the body of his love laying motionless on the ground, the box opened beside her.

His feeling left him for a moment, then in a rush of adrenaline his wings tore from his back and he flew down to her. He stood next to her body for only a moment before his legs fell weak and he fell to his knees beside her. He gently rolled her over. Her skin was cold and gray, her hair didn't shine, he found no comfort in her limp limbs. He lifted her up and she sat heavy in his arms.

"Sakura?" he said quietly, in a weak voice. He placed a small weak smile on his face. "Sakura." he said more loudly and shook her a little. She was unresponsive. "Sakura!" he yelled at her body. "Wake up!" tears began to stream down his face. "Wake up! This can't be happening." He ran his fingers through her cold hair. "This can't be happening." he told himself, not attempting to stop the tears that ran down his face. "Sakura... no! You can't be gone...!" He stared at her lifeless body for a long moment before burying his face in her neck, holding her as close to him and he could. "You can't be that far away from me..." he whispered.

His eyes were clinched tight as he tried to breathe in her scent. Something to remember her by. He pressed his face into her neck, trying to convince himself that it was all a dream, and that is when he heard something shocking.

A pulse.

A faint pulse.

He could feel it in her neck pulsing lightly. He held her out from him and he stared at her for a moment. That is when he caught the secant of something strange. He looked over at the box and layed Sakura softly on his lap as he lifted up the box. It smelled of a sleeping gas that was commonly used as punishments in Olympus. Then he recalled a constant quarreling between Sonomi and his mother. This trap was meant for Ruby, and Sakura's curiosity got the best of her. Li couldn't help but smile as he wiped his tears away.

Li leaned down over Sakura and put his mouth only centimeter's above her and took in a deep breath. As he did the sleep left Sakura's body into his, and he blew it back into the box and closed it tight.

At this moment Sakura began to move around. Li smirked at her. The color returned to her skin, and she was warm again. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for air, sitting up fast and grabbing her throat. The last thing she remembered was drowning in smoke. Then it dawned on her just who's lap she had been laying on. She turned quickly and stared at him as if he were a ghost.

"Your curiosity got you again, Princess." Li said with a bright smile on his face.

Sakura's lips turned up into a smile, and then tears streamed down her cheeks as she lept forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, almost knocking him backwards.

"Li, is it really you?" she said between tears.

"I am here." he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him. "I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Sakura asked leaning back to look him in the face. He moved her hair from her face and smiled gently at her. "I am the one who betrayed you."

"No." Li replied softly. "I layed in my room and left you to fight your way to me. I left you alone with all of those terrible things. I am sorry."

Sakura smiled at him and buried her face into his shoulder and spoke. "I love you.... I love you so much Li. I am so sorry."

He laid his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "I love you too." he said quietly.

They sat like that for a few minutes in silence, just taking in the fact that they were together again.

Li was the first to speak.

"Princess.." he said softly.

"Hmn?"

"Will you marry me?"

She shot back and looked in his eyes. She was both happy, and worried. "You can't do that. I am a human." she replied.

"You don't have to be." Li said with a soft smile.

"What.. do you mean?" she asked with excitement and curiosity building in her heart.

Li lifted her in his arms and let his wings spread wide. He flapped his wings once and floated in the air for a long moment, smiling down at her.

And that moment was one that Sakura wished she could live in forever. She was so happy to finally see Li. She had fought for days, risking her life for this very moment, and it was worth every moment she spent suffering. She clenched his robe in her hand and smiled up at him, and that was the happiest she had ever been.

Li held her close as he flew off towards Olympus. The world was moving so fast around her she couldn't make out anything, and it took her breath away. All she could see was blurs of blue and white, which she could only assume was the sky flying past her. Eventually they went so high that the cold wind hurt Sakura's eyes. She clenched her eyes tight until finally they stopped moving. She slowly opened her eyes and what she saw stole her breath. She stood on a cloud before a throne of gold with a red carpet that led to the man sitting in the throne. Her jaw dropped when she saw who it was.

There before her sat an immortal with silver hair so long it nearly sat on the floor. His eyes were thin and cold, a blueish grey color. After a long moment of admiring him Sakura noticed Li knelt on one knee before him. She did the same.

"Oh great Yue (Zeus) The God of Gods." Li said boldly up to the man on the throne.

Yue, who was sitting with his right leg resting over his left in his throne, looked down at him without emotion, his left hand held up his head, and his right hand he held up and stopped Li before he could speak.

"Don't bother, Syaron, Ruby Moon has already told me." he said moving his long silver hair from his face.

Li felt an anger and an anxiety grow inside of him. Surely his mother had slandered his love. "What did she say?" Li said aggressively. "It was all a lie I'm sure of it!"

"Oh?" Yue looked rather coldly down at the two of them. "So you do not love her? You didn't face banishment to be with her, and you shouldn't have the right to be with her?"

Li looked shocked, his eyes wide. "Did she..." his voice softened "Did she really say all that?" his eyes fell to the ground. He felt bad for accusing his mother, in the end he had slandered her name, not the other way around. "Where...?"

Yue looked down to his right, and at the bottom of the throne Ruby Moon stepped out around the base of the golden throne and smiled weakly at her son.

"Mom I thought.. you hated her." Li said quietly.

She smirked. "You don't." she sighed. "I've never seen you so happy in your life, Li, and I have no right to keep that from you."

Li smiled at his mother, then he felt Sakura slip her soft hand into his. He looked back and she was smiling softly at him. He squeezed her hand and looked back up at Yue. "Lord Yue.. I have a request for you." he couldn't help but smile softly. "Will you make my bride immortal so I can be with her forever?"

There was a great silence in the room. Li and Sakura smiled hopefully up at the beautiful god. It felt like time stood still as they waited for his answer.

Finally he spoke.

"And why should I?"

This shattered the smiles in the room.

"You have disobeyed the laws of Olympus and lied to everyone around you, and more over you dragged young Eriol in to this as well, he may have to be punished for not reporting to me. You took his young princess from her castle and introduced her to a world no mortal should know." Yue sighed. "Why should I grant your wish after all of this?"

Li's head dropped, he had no argument. After he had broken so many rules it is shocking that Yue didn't make him a mortal. Li's shoulders dropped and his eyes stared straight at the floor, and his grip lessened on Sakura's hand.

This action more then anything else broke Sakura's heart. The feeling of Li letting go and giving up tore her soul. She grabbed his hand with bother of hers and squeezed it. His eyes moved from the ground to her eyes. Her eyes glimmered with tears, but her lips were turned up into a smile.

Such a sad smile.

Then she let go of his hand and an air of bravery over took her. She walk boldly up to the throne of Yue and knelt down before speaking to him.

"Lord Yue.. What does it take to become a god?" she asked.

He looked shocked that a mortal would speak to him. Ruby looked equally shocked, but Li smiled lightly at her. Her bravery was one of the many things that he loved about her.

"Bravery." Yue said. "Kindness, and a spirit that deserves immortality."

Li stepped forward. "But sir, she has all of these things!"

"Can you prove it to me?" Yue asked, looking intrigued for the first time.

Prove it? They had no proof, and there was no way he would settle on Li's word. Sakura's vision fell to the floor and Li's moved to Sakura. They were so close, so very close to each other, and yet still they were too far apart to be together.

That's when Ruby Moon stepped up before Yue. "Lord Yue.. This girl.. she warmed the cold heart of my son and replaced all of his sadness with happiness, as if with magic." She turned and looked at her son, who was only a few feet behind her and she smiled at him gently, looking like a mother for the first time. Then she turned back to Yue. "She gave him his first real smile, and I thank her for that." Sakura smiled at Ruby, thankful for her words.

"But this means nothing." Yue said lightly, again shattering all of the smiles in the room. "Syaroan can you not cause love simply by pricking a being with your arrow? The fact that she brought you happiness does not grant her the right to immortality."

"But your majesty!" Li spoke up quickly. "She is wonderful! She is brave! She deserves immortality more then even I!"

"Can you prove to me that she was brave?" Yue said with a small grin, beginning to enjoy the show."

"The tasks." Ruby said quickly. "She did ever task I asked her to do."

"I believe she had help with those." Yue said, and with a wave of his hand a little orange ball of fur and a little black ball of fur flew into the kingdom and up to the throne.

"Kero?" Sakura looked shocked at the little creature laying against the throne.

"Heheh, Hi Sakura." He said rubbing his head, he flew up to her. The little black and blue creature flew up to Yue.

"Why'd you bring us here?" The black one said. Sakura recognized it's voice and stared up at it.

"That's Spinel." Kero whispered to Sakura, confirming her suspicions. It was the river god who had helped her in the second task.

"Do you two know this girl?" Yue asked pointing down to Sakura.

"Yeah, of course." Kero said. "This is princess Sakura, so what?"

"She wants my permission to become immortal and live among us." Yue said. "But I don't believe she is worthy, she is not brave enough to be a god."

"Are you mad?" Spinel found himself saying.

"Do you know what she did for that kid?" Kero flew up with Spinel and pointing at Sakura. "She did impossible tasks for the mere chance to see Syaroan again, if only long enough to say she was sorry."

"She faced man eating goats and flooded streams to see him again." Spinel said. "She is far braver then I."

Sakura smiled up at her friends. She could hardly believe they were so willing to fight for her.

"But you two helped her with those tasks." Yue said unmoved.

Silence fell over the room again.

"Yeah.. we helped a little, but she still did it!" Kero said.

"You, Kero, separated the seeds for her, she simply put them in their bins." Yue said.

Kero grew quiet.

"And you, Spinel, flooded the river and told her the secrets to rerieving the golden fleece. You two did all of the work for her."

"But she still went into the underworld for him!" Kero argued.

"Even then!" Yue said loudly, his voice echoing in the halls, silencing everyone else. "She listened to a spirit in the tower who gave her everything she would need to survive. She did nothing by herself."

Sakura's eyes filled with tears, but she choked them back. "I still went into the darkness, I still faced Cerberus and Charon. I still had to see all of those lost souls." She closed her eyes for a long moment. "I saw things I will never forget, they will haunt me until I am gone... and I did it all for him." Sakura was shaking, her knees were quivering, her hands were numb. Adrenaline pumped through her. She couldn't stand the idea of being so close to Li just to have him stolen from her again.

"I know I wronged him, and I know we dissobeyed your rules... but I've payed for those sins.." tears streamed down Sakura's cheeks. "How long must I pay for them?"

Yue stared down at her with no emotion in his bright eyes. That's when Sakura felt Li slip his hand into Sakura's and laced their fingers together. Ruby stood behind the two if them. Kero and Spinel each sat on her shoulders and together they all looked up hopefully at Yue who still had no emotion in his eyes.

Everything remained still for what seemed like an eternity before finally Yue reacted.

"Ok." he said. "I will grant you immortality."

At first there was shock in the room, and then celebration. Kero started by jumping up and screaming his approval, and everyone else followed suit. Li turned Sakura to face him and slipped his arm around her waist pulling her close to him and he pressed his lips against hers, and after a moment of kissing she ran her fingers through his hair and they separated their lips only to look into each other eyes.

"But it is not because of what you have told me." Yue said.

Everyone turned their attention back to the throne, yet again confused.

"If not our words.. then what motivated you Lord Yue?" Spinel asked.

"It was his." Yue waved his hand towards the bottom of the throne.

Everyone reacted as if someone was there, but Sakura couldn't see anyone.

"Thank you... so much. I don't know what it is you said, but thank you." Li said brightly to the invisible figure.

"Who... who is it?" Sakura asked in a timid voice.

"Hello Princess.." A familiar voice said in a sad tone.

"Shot?" Sakura grew excited. "You are the reason he said yes! Thanks to you I will become immortal!" she smiled brightly at her invisible friend.

"He came to me yesterday and told me all about the two of you." Yue said. "At first I was very angry, but he stayed calm and told me about how wonderful you were Sakura. He begged me to spare you."

"Shot... you really did that... for me?" Sakura smiled softly at him.

"Of course." she heard the smile in his voice.

Yue choose this moment to wave his hand and bestow immortality on the princess. She started to glow brightly, it blinded her. She felt warm and then the golden light began to fade. At first all she saw was a dark silhouette by the throne, and as the light faded she began to make out the features of Shot.

He had long fluffy hair that came to a point at his feet. His skin was pale, and his eyes were sad, but his thin lips were turned up into a soft smile.

Sakura smiled back at Li, who nodded and let her go. She walked slowly up to Shot. He smiled at her before blushing lightly and putting out his hand to shake hers. She looked down at his hand and took it gently in hers. For a moment they looked at each other without sound, and then she wrapped her arms around Shot's shoulders and held him close, burying her face in his neck. He stood shocked for a moment before wrapping his arms around her as well.

"Thank you so much Shot.. thank you..." Sakura said quietly.

Shot smiled without reply. After a long hug Sakura pulled back and smiled at Shot, who returned her smile.

"Come on." Li said happily, holding out his hand waiting for Sakura to take it. "Let's go home."

Sakura's smiled back at Shot one more time before running to her husband and taking his hand. The two of them walked out of the doorway. Then Li picked Sakura up and kissed her softly.

Kero laughed lightly before he and Spinel left the throne room. Ruby just smiled back at Yue and and took her leave.

Li let his huge white wings show themselves before taking to the air and flying off into the blue sky with his beautiful immortal bride in his arms.

The only two left in the room was Yue and Shot.

Shot stood at the bottom of the throne and smiled lightly at the empty door way. Yue slipped from his throne and landed softly beside the servant.

"You know.. she will never love you as you love her." Yue said quietly.

"I know." Shot admitted to himself. "But she is happy this way. I have never seen a love like the love the two of them share. My crush will never compare."

"I will never understand why you so willingly came to me begging for them to be married." Yue sighed to himself. "Are you willing to serve her for the rest of time knowing she will never return your feelings?" he asked.

"If I get to see her smile everyday." Shot smiled over at the god of gods. "I've never been happier in my entire life!"

* * *

Owari

Thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope you enjoyed my story. I would be very honored if you reviewed the story for me. :)

And if you are at all interested I am putting up what could be called a 'part two' to this story :) This next story is called 'On The Wings of Angels' and it will be a Tsubasa Chronicles story, where the group finds themselves dropped into this very world. I do hope you choose to read that one too.

-Hincaru


End file.
